Ever Ever After
by Anime Lover 77777
Summary: One day a girl made a wish that Saint Seiya was real. Now her wish has been granted and her life will never be the same again. Please read and Review Enjoy Summery will change.
1. Chapter 1 The 3 Sisters

**Author's Note: This is for my best friend and Sister, MYelloD on Crunchyroll I hope you like the story. I hope you enjoyed it sister. **

**Claimer: I own Eve, Celestia, and Rosette**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya**

**I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please read and review I want to know I am doing. **

**Enjoy**

**Now on with our story,**

* * *

"Celestia, Celestia, Celestia, Miss Celestia, CELESTIA!" yelled the teacher. 17 year old Celestia looked up from the book she was reading to look at her teacher.

"Yes?" Celestia asked her teacher.

"Stop reading your book and pay attention!" her teacher yelled at her again. He threw a piece of chalk at Celestia it missed her and landed behind her chair.

"Now, Celestia tell me where democracy first started to take place?" the teacher asked her. Celestia saved her place in the book she was reading and put it next to her and then she looked up at her teacher and smiled.

"Greece." she said simply, the teacher looked taken aback.

"I see you did your homework." the teacher said. Celestia nodded and smiled.

"Well anyway that is the right answer. Now Katie please tell me..." the teacher voice trailed off. Celestia turned her head to look out the window. Man what she would give to be at home right now, she would rather be reading her manga then listening to her boring teacher go on and on about Greece. A place she would never be able to visit because it was too expensive to go over there. She sighed and looked down at the manga book she had been reading before the teacher had yelled at her, Saint Seiya Vol.16; she smiled remembering what she had just read. Seiya and his friends had just started to fight against Poseidon. Celestia was a tall girl about 5'7'' with long dark brown hair that went to her waist she had sea blue eyes. And she had the normal average build of a 17 year old. The bell rang singling the end of classes and the end of Celestia's day at school.

Celestia sight and stretched, "Finally the end of the day I can go home." Celestia stood up from her desk and gathered her books and put them in her back pack. She turned back to her desk and picked up her Saint Seiya book.

"Can't forget you." she said to herself as she started to walk out of the classroom.

"Celestia wait!" Celestia turned to look at her friend Dana. Dana had brown hair that went to her shoulders and light green eyes and she had the body of a super model. She was every boys dream girl, and as usual she was followed by other girls and boys who were know as her little "gang." Dana had asked her to be a part of it but Celestia refused - she had nothing in common with those dolls. They were perfect, they had everything. Celestia was not perfect and she did not have everything there was one thing she had that they did not, a brain.

"What Dana?" Celestia asked.

"Why don't you come hang out with me today we have not been able to hang out in a while." she asked in her perfect voice. _Yeah, because you have been hanging out with your new friends and boyfriend all the time and plus you don't care about me. You never did. _Celestia though.

"I am sorry Dana I can't today I have to go pick up my sister from school and then I have to do some things for my other sister." Celestia said as she started to walk out the door.

"Come on Celestia please. I will go with you to pick up your sister." Dana pleated.

"No, Dana I am sorry I have to go now." Celestia said.

"What's wrong Celestia? Why don't you want to hang out with your friend? Is it because you spend all your time reading? That's it, you would rather read your was it called Saint Dork books." said Dana. Dana and her friends laughed, the laughter followed her into the hallways of her school. As Celestia walked past the students she heard the whispers. She ignored them and the continuing laugher, and walked outside into the bright sunlight. Celestia headed off to pick up her sister, leaving behind her worst nightmare.

**Hane School Grades 1-5**

"Sister you came to get me!" yelled the voice of an 8 year old little girl with blond hair and sky blue eyes she was about 4'2''. She ran up to Celestia and gave her a huge hug.

"Of course I came to get you I would not leave you here. Man you are such high maintenance Eve." Celestia said. As Eve looked at her with her wide eyes.

"Me high maintenance? What does that mean?" Eve asked as she grabbed her backpack off her desk and started to follow her sister outside.

"Never mind just walk I want to get home. My new Saint Seiya books are coming today and I want to read them." Celestia said grabbing her little sister's hand and pulling her down the street.

"Again with the books. Why do you and Rosette love that show? It is so boring; I don't see why you like it. What is so fun about watching guys kill each other?" Eve asked. Celestia stopped walking and turned around to face her sister.

"How many times do Rosette and I have to tell you this Eve? We love Saint Seiya because it is about the most awesome show ever." Celestia said as she started to walk again.

"Yeah right sister, the two of just like it because of the guys in it." Eve said smirking at her sister. Celestia stopped walking and turned back around once more to look at her sister.

"No, we…I," Celestia started

"I love Saint Seiya the guys in it are so hot I wish they were real I love the boys! And I quote sister, that is what you and Rosette said." said Eve smiling evilly at her older sister. Celestia narrowed her eyes.

"Come on lets go home." Celestia said as she grabbed her younger sister's hand again and started to pull her along again.

"Come on sister you don't have a comeback as you normally do. So does this mean I win this round?" Eve asked.

"No come on lets go home Rosette is going to be mad if we don't get home soon." Celestia said as she walked away with her sister.

**The Home of Rosette, Eve, and Celestia**

"Rosette we are home!" Eve shouted as she ran in front of her sister as she opened the door to their apartment.

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes looked up at the two girls as they entered their small kitchen. The girl looked to be about 5'8'' her long brown hair that went past her shoulders was tied into a ponytail she looked to be about 23 years old. This was Celestia's and Eve's older sister Rosette.

"Hi guys. How was school?" Rosette asked her sisters. Eve opened her mouth and started to talk about her day. Celestia sighed once Eve opened her mouth to say something she would not stop. Even though Eve was only 7 she was smarted than she looked. Celestia walked over to the other side of the table and sat down and listened to her sister go on and on about her friends , the play she did in school, and a bunch of other things that were so boring.

Celestia had started to close her eyes when she heard her sister shouting something, "What?" she asked.

"I asked how your day was." Rosette asked looking at her sister.

Celestia sighed again, "Same as ever boring nothing fun happened just listened to boring teachers talk about boring democracy."

"Sounds like you had an interesting day." Rosette joked. Celestia just shook her head.

"Anyway, how was your day at work?" Celestia asked.

"Same as always." Rosette answered.

Celestia nodded in understanding. "Celestia something came for you in the mail today." Rosette said. At those words Celestia head went up her eyes had a sparkle of joy in them.

"Really?" Celestia asked. Her day seemed to be getting much better.

Rosette handed her a brown box and Celestia smiled.

"Yes finally I have been waiting forever for this thing." Celestia said as she held the box close to her. Rosette smiled at her younger sister as Celestia started to open the box.

"So what volumes did you get?" Rosette asked.

"I got 21 and 22 and I got two copies of each one copy for each of us." Celestia smiled as she handed her sister a copy of volume 21 and 22 of Saint Seiya.

"Thank you sis. You are the best." Rosette said holding the books close.

"No problem. Now I am going to go read my new books call me when dinner is ready." Celestia said as she ran into her room and closed the door behind her. Celestia shared a room with Rosette since both girls thought that Eve should get a room of her own both girls would go crazy if they had to sleep with Eve since she was always talking.

Celestia sat down on her bed and started to read her books. There was not much in Celestia's and Rosette's room; there were two beds and a night stand in between the beds which had two compartments one of each Rosette and Celestia. There was one closet that Celestia and Rosette kept their cloths in. Other than that there was one book shelf that held all of the books that Rosette and Celestia had owned. Most of the books were manga. The girls' walls were also covered with pictures of anime, friends, and family.

The reason Celestia and Eve were living with their sister was because their mother was in Africa helping the people there. Rosette had been living in California for the past few months and since Celestia and Eve did not have any other family that they could live with they went to go live with their sister. Their mother was still paying Celestia's and Eve's education fee and she gave Rosette money so that she could help pay for the rent of the apartment that they were staying in.

Celestia sighed as she set down the volume 22 book of Saint Seiya that had been a good one Seiya and his friends had been in heading off to the underworld to fight Hades; Lord of the death and the underworld. She had already finished reading both books when it came to Saint Seiya Celestia could read those for hours and she normally read books really fast.

Celestia jumped off her bed and put the books in the book shelf. Then she back to her bed and laid down on it. Celestia looked up at the ceiling. Man how she wished the Saints were real; that would be a dream come true for her and even her sister.

Rosette was in love with Aiolia of Leo. Celestia always said that she was like him. Well expect for the part about him sleeping all the time which was something that her sister did not do.

Celestia on the other hand was in love Camus of Aquarius. She did not know why she liked him but she just did. Even though everyone said Camus had a cold heart she still loved him. Celestia found that her eyes were slowly closing. She was starting to fall asleep she was tired good thing 

it was a Friday. So Celestia closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming. As she fell asleep she said "I wish Saint Seiya was real."

Celestia opened her eyes she heard the birds singing outside her window. _What time was it?_ Celestia looked down at herself she was still in the cloths that she had been wearing the day before. _Why am I still in my clothes?_ Celestia looked at her sister's bed there was her sister fast asleep. _What the heck did I sleep through the afternoon and into the night?_ Celestia looked at the clock it was 8:45 in the morning on October the 14th. _Man I did sleep through the afternoon and into the night. Why didn't Celestia wake me up and give me dinner? _Celestia though.

Celestia heard her stomach growl man was she hungry she slowly pushed herself up from her bed and walked into the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator and looked through their food. _Man I got to tell Rosette that we need to go food shopping again. We have no food._ Celestia thought to herself. She sighed; _may as well got get Starbucks and donuts_.

Celestia grabbed her keys and wallet out of her backpack. Then she wrote a note to her sisters says that she was going to get breakfast and that Rosette needed to go food shopping again. Celestia grabbed her jacket as she walk out of the door.

Celestia yawned and stretched as she walked out into the early morning. She smiled as she heard the songs of the birds. Celestia started to walk down the street when she heard something that made her stop dead in tracks.

"Shaka would you get over here and help me with this I am dying over here." Said a voice.

"Milo you can carry one chair by yourself it is not that heavy." Said another voice.

"Shaka just because I am a Gold Saint does not mean I am the Hulk okay."

"Okay stop complaining already I will help you." Said the voice again.

_Shaka_ _did that guy just say Shaka? Why does that voice sound so familiar? Can it be? Did he say Milo? Gold Saint? What is going on here? _Celestia thought to herself.

Celestia slowly moved her head up and saw right in front of her Shaka of Virgo and Milo of Scorpio standing about a few inches in front of her. What is going on here why are there two Gold Saints from Saint Seiya doing here and moving into the house right next to hers?

She watched as Milo and Shaka took opposite ends of the chair and lifted it into the air and start moving it towards the house. As she watched Milo and Shaka go into the house someone came out. A man with dark blue hair he was about 6'2'' and he had green eyes. Kanon of Gemini the twin brother of Saga of Gemini. Kanon moved out of the way as Milo and Shaka brought in the chair. He walk down the path to the house and he stepped into the moving van that had been put in the drive way. Celestia who had been standing right next to the truck saw Kanon come out caring a huge bed the other person caring the end of the bed was Camus of Aquarius. Celestia 

had to blink a few times to make sure this was really real. As Kanon and Camus came out caring the bed Kanon slipped on one of the steps and he had let go of the bed. Causing Camus to let go of his end. Celestia saw a bed coming closer to her she tried to move but she could not for some reason her feet were glued to the sidewalk. Celestia heard someone shouting at her to get out of the way. She looked up at the huge bed that was about to come down on her head she closed her eyes hoping that someone would save her. The last thing Celestia remembered was someone pushing her out of the way into the street. And then she heard the someone say "Are you okay?" the last thing she saw was blue colored hair before she blackout.

* * *

_Please read and reivew I want to know how I am doing. _

_Hope you enjoy the story so far and I hope you liked the chapter. _

_Coming soon: Chapter 2- Saint Seiya is real_


	2. Chapter 2 The Gold Saints

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I have been so busy with school, projects, homework, tests. But the good news is that I am almost done with school I get out June 12th after my last final. So over the summer the chapters will be coming sooner. **

**_I would like to thank anime-mintgrl, Akiko88, Neck-Tiara, Mystical Myst, ruby32alchemist, Pitaloka for their awsome and kind reviews and favorting the story I hope you enjoy the chapter. _**

**- This is for my best friend and Sister, MYelloD on Crunchyroll**

**Disclamier: I don't own saint seiya**

**Claimer: I own Celestia, Eve, and Rosette**

**I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please read and review I want to know how I am doing. **

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Now on with the story,**

* * *

"Man what hit me?" Celestia asked as she opened her eyes. She was lying on a blue couch. Celestia though to herself, _wait I don't own a blue couch. This is not my house. Where am I?_ She reached up and felt her forehead there was a water cloth on her forehead.

"What the heck happened to me?" Celestia asked.

"You were almost crushed by a bed." Said a voice. Celestia sat up quickly and she saw standing in the doorway Dokho of Libra. She fell off the couch and landed on the floor. Dokho ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Dokho asked.

"I am fine, I am good." Celestia hoped right back up.

"Here why don't you sit back down," Dokho said as he helped Celestia sit back on the couch.

"You took a nasty slid there. Are you feeling okay?" Dokho said sitting next to her.

"I am…am fine." Celestia said she still could not believe that Dokho of Libra from Saint Seiya was sitting next to her. Her!

"Hey the sleeping beauty princess finally woke up." Kanon came out of what seemed to be the Saint's kitchen.

_Okay, this is really weird. How can the Saints be real they are characters. I thought that were made up by someone. This is really scaring me; but at the same time this is really cool. I mean really, really, really COOL! Wait, I long was I out? What time is it? Oh shoot Rosette is going to kill me. Wait; oh man I can't tell her that the Gold Saints from Saint Seiya are over here she will think that I went nuts. What am I going to do? _Celestia asked herself.

Kanon came to sit next to Celestia she stared at him and Dokho she could not believe what was happening right now. She was still in shock that she did not even hear him asking her a question.

"Can I get you anything?" Kanon asked there was no response from Celestia.

"Can I get you something? Is there something you need? Would you like some water? Hello!" Kanon asked Celestia she tried to responded but all that came out of her mouth was,

"Sure, can I have some water please?" Celestia asked as she looked around the house, Kanon left to go get her some water and Dokho got up and walked up the stairs that were right in front of Celestia. Celestia saw other saints like Shion of Aries, Mu of Aries, Death Mask of Cancer, and even Shura of Capricorn walking around setting up things in the house, caring boxes in, putting things in places, or putting them away. The saints would look at her as they came in and some even said hi to her and asked her how she was feeling. Kanon came back holding a glass of water and a bag of chips.

"Here you go. Sorry about the bad food I would get you something better but we don't really have anything since we are still moving in." Kanon said handing the food to Celestia he sat down next to her.

Celestia took a sip of water and took a bite of the chip.

"What is your name?" Kanon asked Celestia she looked at him he was smiling at her.

"Celestia." She said taking a sip of water.

"That is a pretty name. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Thanks, I live next door to you guys, I live with my sisters." Celestia said.

"Sisters?" Kanon asked.

"Yeah, I have two of them. One is younger than me she is 7 and one is older than me she is 22." Celestia said.

"Oh okay. How old are you?" Kanon asked.

"I am 17 turning 18 in a few months." Said Celestia. Kanon was just about to ask Celestia another question. At that point Aioria and Aldebaran walked in holding about 6 bags full of takeout food.

Celestia's mouth fell open when she saw Aioria and all the food. Did guys really eat that much food? Well then again there were 14 guys here. Celestia heard the sounds of feet coming over to the table where Aioria and Aldebaran had set down the food. Celestia looked outside the sun was dying it looked to be about 6:30 at night. Man her sister really was going to kill her.

"You want to stay for dinner?" someone asked behind her. Celestia jumped about a foot in the air and she turned around to come face to face with her sister favorite saint the one she always talked about Aioria of Leo.

"Sorry about that I did not mean to scare you." He said. Kanon had gotten up to get some food.

Celestia held her hand over her heart, "It is okay. I just have been getting surprises all day today." Aioria nodded.

"Would you like to say for dinner? It looks like you need some food in you." Aioria asked again. Celestia felt like there was a spot light on her all of the saints were in the family room talking or in the kitchen getting food and they were all looking at her.

"I don't think I can. My sister might get upset she is probably is worrying about me right now too. Seeing as I have been in someone's house all day." Celestia said staring at her water that was sitting on the table.

"Well then why don't Camus and I walk you home?" Aioria asked.

"Thank you that would be great." Celestia said.

"Where do you live?" Aioria asked.

"Next door." Celestia said in a second.

"Okay then that is easy. Come on Camus lets go." Aioria said Camus had been hanging out by the front door looking at Celestia said,

"Aioria why don't you ask people before you volunteer them to do something." Camus said grabbing his coat and opening the door. Aioria shook his head.

"We will be back start eating without us." Aioria said letting Celestia walk about before him. Before she left she turned back around to the saints and said,

"Thank so much for saving me and taking care of me." She said the saints smile.

Celestia ran after Aioria and Camus who were both waiting for her. They walked behind her as she led the way to her house. She wondered what her sister would think when she turned up with two Saints from Saint Seiya which is an anime.

_My sister is going to freak when I turned up with two saints on our door step. _

Celestia thought as the 2 boys and 1 girl reached the door of Celestia apartment she pulled out her keys and opened the door to the long case of stairs that wound up in a circle doors between every 25 steps Celestia started to climb up. The 3 reached apartment number 15 and Celestia knocked on the door.

Celestia heard noises from inside the apartment and then she heard her sister say, "Just a moment." Then she heard the door start to open and she saw her sister's face.

"Can I help…? Celestia where have you been I was worr…" Rosette's voice trailed off when she saw the two people standing behind her. Rosette looked at Celestia she gave a tiny half smile.

"Why don't the two of you come in." Rosette said as she stood aside to let Camus and Aioria inside.

"Is there anything I can get you water, food?" Rosette asked.

"No thank you." Camus said.

"We were just wondering if you and your sisters would like to join us for dinner." Aioria asked.

Rosette looked at Celestia again.

"Can you give me and my sister a minute?" Rosette asked.

"Sure." Camus said. He and Aioria started to talk to each other as Rosette pulled Celestia into her room.

"What is going on?" Rosette asked.

"I have no idea. Rosette I swear to you I have no idea what is going on. I woke this morning got up went to get Starbucks and when I was walking over there I saw them moving in next store…"

"What do you mean them?" Rosette asked.

"The saints." Celestia said.

"All of them?" Rosette asked. She could not believe this the saints from Saint Seiya were moving in next door to them. She felt excited and happy but part of her was really confused.

"Yes all of them and Kiki. Anyway I was standing by the fence and when Camus and Kanon came out they were bring out a bed and it fell out of their hands somehow it was going to land on me but then Camus pushed me out of the way and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up and I was in the house full of saints." Celestia said.

"Okay that is interesting. So why did they ask you to stay for dinner?" Rosette asked looking at her sister like she was crazy at the moment.

"How should I know I still having a hard time getting the idea into my head that the saints are alive and real and not to mention the fact they are living next door to us. They asked me to stay for dinner I thought that maybe you would get mad so they offered to take me home. So what are we going to do are we going to take the offer of what?" Celestia asked her sister. Rosette looked at her sister and she grabbed her sweater off her bed and opened the door.

"Of course we are going to eat dinner. I mean who would not jump at a chance like that. Sister are you such that bed did not hit you on the head because I would have thought you would have said yes." Rosette said walking outside into their small living room to see Camus and Aioria sitting on the couch.

"Hey that is not fair it is not like something like this happens to me every day. I am still getting used to this." Celestia said.

"Getting used to what?" Camus asked from behind her. Celestia turned around and tried to think of something to say.

"Getting used to living with my sister." She lied. _Wow that was a really bad lie. Man he knows I am lying. Man that was a stupid thing to say not to mention answer. Well then again it is not like I can say hi I know you from an anime show I watch and I love you. _Celestia thought to herself.

Camus was looking at her. He just shrugged. Celestia looked over at Rosette she was standing close to Aioria Celestia could tell Rosette was having a hard time trying not hug him. Celestia thought she saw Aioria checking out Rosette.

"What about Eve Rosette?" Celestia asked.

"She is at a friend's house tonight I brought her over this afternoon she won't be home till tomorrow." Rosette said not taking her eyes from Aioria.

"Well then you girls ready?" Aioria asked.

"Yes." They both said at once. After locking the apartment and building door Celestia and Rosette found themselves heading over to the saint's house to eat dinner with them.

Camus and Aioria were behind the two girls still talking though it was hard to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe this we are going to have dinner with the 14 hottest guys ever." Rosette said as she jumped up and down. Celestia smiled and then laughed.

"Hey Rosette what do you think they are talking about back there?" Celestia asked her sister.

"I don't know but maybe we will find out soon." Rosette said as she stopped in front of the door to the saint's home. This was going to be one interesting dinner that was for sure.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing. _

_Next Chpater: Dinner with the Gold Saints_

_Coming June 13th 2007_

_P.S If anyone has any ideas for me please send me an e-mail through _

_Thank You I hope you enjoyed_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner With The Gold Saints

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I have been so busy with my new job. Please forgive me. **

**_I would like to thank anime-mintgrl, Akiko88, Neck-Tiara, Mystical Myst, ruby32alchemist, Pitaloka for their awsome and kind reviews and favorting the story I hope you enjoy the chapter. _**

**- This is for my best friend and Sisters, MYelloD (Crunchyroll), VixenMinamino (Crunchyroll), and ruby32alchemist (FanFiction)**

**-Thanks so much to ruby32alchemist for the great idea of a food fight**

**-Thanks to VixenMinamino for the idea of FireWorks**

**Disclamier: I don't own saint seiya**

**Claimer: I own Celestia, Eve, and Rosette**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rose(Belongs to VixenMinamino)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rain (Belongs to ruby32alchemist)**

**I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please read and review I want to know how I am doing. **

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Now on with the story,**

* * *

Rosette, Celestia, Camus, and Aioria walked inside the house. The saints were not inside the house or inside the kitchen turns out the saints were outside eating on the porch. They were all sitting around a large table the lights that were above the porch were on this was only cause it was starting to get dark.

"There you guys are we thought that you fell in a hole." Said a man with dark blue hair this was no other than Milo of Scorpio. Camus's best friend and also known as the Ladies Man in Fan Fiction stories. Girls loved Milo he was just so hot but he was kind of sarcastic with his jokes.

"Shut up Milo." Camus said taking a seat next to him.

"Guys this is my sister Rosette. Rosette meet the Gold saints." Celestia said. The saints turned to look at her sister they were smiling at her sister. Rosette looked like she was going to faint Celestia could see the hearts in her eyes.

"Celestia I am so happy you made that wish. I love you so much right now. Anything you want you can have." Rosette said as she hugged her sister. Celestia felt like her bones were being crushed.

"Your welcome sis, now can you let me go. I can't feel my ribs." Celestia got out. Rosette dropped her and said sorry to her sister and then took the empty seat next to Aioria. Celestia took the empty seat next to Camus so that she was sitting next to her sister.

"Hungry girls?" Shion asked from the head of the table.

"Starving." Rosette said as Mu handed her a bag of food. Rosette started to put food on her plate then she handed the bag to Celestia who took it.

"So Rosette, Celestia tells us you live next door. With her and one other sister. Right?" Shion asked as he ate his dinner.

"Yes, I do it is me, Celestia, and our youngest sister Eve." Rosette said as she put a French fry in her mouth.

"Is it hard taking care of the two of them?" Dokho asked.

Rosette looked at Celestia, "Well, Celestia she is sometimes hard to take care of with her high energy," Celestia turned bright red at Rosette's words the boys around her laughed.

"Eve on the other hand is so high maintenance." Rosette finished.

"Well let me tell you something Rosette. This sister of yours is defiantly a sweet heart. I don't think I have ever met someone so polite before you did a good job of raising this girl here." Dokho said at that compliment Celestia turned redder than the color of the tomato she was eating.

Celestia looked down at her food, "Thanks, Dokho." He smiled at her.

"Man, Celestia did you hear that I am a good teacher for you." Rosette said. Celestia lightly pushed her sister on the shoulder as the girls laughed.

"Rosette what do you do?" Aioria asked as he looked at her.

Rosette smiled, "I am a teacher for 1st and 2nd graders. I get a lot of help from Celestia over here though."

"You're out of high school?" Camus asked.

"No, I am a senior. I am turning 18 in a few months. I just like to help my sister out in my free time. She says it makes her day go by quicker when I am with her. " Celestia said as she took a sip of water. The Saints laughed and Rosette looked at Celestia who was now biting into a piece of chicken. Celestia shrugged her shoulder and smiled at her sister after she had eaten her piece of chicken.

"What high school do you go too?" Camus asked. Celestia turned her head to look at him. She could not stop smiling at him; she loved this.

"Hane High School, they also have an elementary school, and junior high school." She said her eyes never leaving Camus's.

"Wow, you guys act like Saga and Kanon." Milo said the twins glared at Milo both of them were sitting across the table so that they were looking at Rosette and Celestia.

"Stop glaring at me like that you two it is creepy." Milo said as he turned his head away from the twins' eyes. The twins looked back at the girls and they smiled at them. Rosette and Celestia looked at each other they were having so much fun right now. This was so cool the two of them eating with the Gold Saints.

"What about your parents' girls?" Shura asked he was sitting next to Aiolos. Celestia and Rosette's faces fell at the word parents and they went quite.

"Our mother does not live with us she is over in Africa right now helping out the kids over there. Our mom is a big supporter of the rights of African people. We have not seen her in 12 years. And our father died about 13 years ago." Rosette said Aioria saw her face there was sadness, hatred, distain, and disgust. Aioria wondered what was going on between these girls and their mother.

"I am sorry." Shura said he felt bad about asking about the girls' parents.

Celestia put a smile back on her face, "It is okay Shura, don't worry about it."

"Yeah it is okay don't worry about it." Rosette said as she put food in her moth.

As time went on and the sun began to go lower in the sky the girls began to relax and be more open with the boys they talked about so many things you could have probably written a book on the conversation. Rosette and Celestia were having so much fun they still could not believe that this was real, I mean the saints being real. It was kind of weird in a way the only way you good fine guys like this was in manga books. But there they were the Saints of Athena sitting around a table eating KFC talking too two girls and laughing about the weirdest things.

Rosette was talking to Aioria when all of sudden something came and hit her in the face the table went quite.

"What was that?" Celestia asked her sister. Rosette looked at herself ranch dressing was running down her shirt.

"Okay, who threw the ranch?" Aioria asked.

"Look what you made me do." Kanon whined Rosette and Celestia looked over at Milo and Kanon both of them were starting to throw food at each other.

"Me, you were the one who threw it at her." Milo said as he picked up his soda and threw it at Kanon who ducked and instead it hit Saga in the face the soda dripped down his shirt and turned the white shirt brown.

"Sorry Saga, Kanon moved when he was suppose to stay still." Saga glared at Milo and his brother. Milo then took a can of mashed up potatoes and leaned over and smashed them in Kanon's face. He gasped as the potatoes went into his open mouth he coughed them up.

"That is it Milo." Kanon grabbed what was next to him and threw it at Milo. Before anyone knew it food was flying across the table hitting people in the face, going down their shirts, in their hair, and in their eyes.

"Milo and Kanon knock it off already!" Shion yelled at the top of his voice but they still were throwing food.

Aphrodite was hiding under the table saying something about his beautiful hair being ruined. It took an half an hour to get them to stop. And by the time they did stop everyone was at least covered in some kind of food.

Celestia and Rosette were covered in about every food there was on the table.

"I am so sorry about this girls. Kanon, Milo!" Shion yelled at them they hung their heads.

"We are sorry." They said together.

"It is okay, we need to take showers anyway. Well we better get going I have work tomorrow and Celestia has school." Rosette said as she wiped off some of the ranch that was running down her neck.

"Will walk you girls home." Aioria said as he turned toward the back door.

"Bye guys, see you later. Thanks for dinner." Celestia said.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner see you guys tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Rosette said as she and Celestia turned towards the door.

"Bye girls, nice meeting you." Shion said smiling.

After Aioria had taken the girls home and said goodnight. Celestia and Rosette screamed and started talking about what had just happened to them. Rosette and Celestia both took showers and then got into their pajamas and talked some more about the saints they finally fell asleep at 12:30 at night.

Rosette slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. She had been awoken by the sound of the singing birds outside. She sat up slowly and looked around the room; Celestia was still asleep but there was something bugging her. Why did she smell like ranch dressing Rosette took a piece of her hair and put it up to her nose and sniffed.

_Why does my hair smell like ranch dressing? _Rosette asked herself. Then the memories of last night came back to her. The Saints from Saint Seiya were alive she had dinner with them last night, talked to them, had a food fight with them, and even looked, talked, and sat next to Aioria last night. And he was as hot as the episodes and manga said he was.

_Well now I know why my hair smells like it was put in salad. _Rosette thought to herself as she pulled herself out of bed and started to walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. But for some reason it felt like all of this was a dream a really nice dream she never wanted to wake up from. Rosette did not get to think about the subject anymore because at that moment Celestia came in dragging her feet on the floor. She was already dressed in her school uniform. Her eyes were half closed she walked very slowly over to the table and sat down heavily in the chair she put her head down on the table and her long brown hair spread out around her like a fan.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Rosette said.

"What is good about the morning?" Celestia asked in a sleepy voice.

Rosette laughed as she set two bowls of cereal on the table, " Hey Celestia, I need you to pick up your sister today."

"Yeah, sure I will pick her up." Celestia said as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Hey Celestia," Rosette asked she was staring at the table.

"Yeah," Celestia said as she took another bite of cereal.

"Did it really happen last night?" Rosette asked looking up at her sister.

"Did what happen last night? Rosette I have no idea what you are talking about." Celestia rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"The dinner with the Gold Saints I mean. Did we really have dinner with them last night?" Rosette asked as she looked at her sister with hope in her eyes. She was hoping that all of it had not been just some really good dream. She was hoping that it was real and that the Saints were still here living next door to them.

Celestia smiled at her sister she could tell that her sister was worried that what happened last night was just a really good dream, "Rosette, it was not a dream it was real. We did have dinner with the Gold Saints last night and we did have a food fight last night. That is why your hair still smells like ranch dressing."

Rosette smiled she got up and walked over to Celestia and hugged her, "I am still so happy you made that wish. You are the best sister ever."

"Yeah, I know I am," Celestia smiled at Rosette as she let go of her.

"I saw you looking at him last night." Celestia smirked at her sister as she sat down in her seat again.

"Looking at who?" Rosette asked in a false tone she was smiling shyly.

"Don't give me that Rosette, you know who I am talking about. I saw you looking at him the whole time last night. You could not take your eyes off him. You were practically drooling all over him." Celestia said as she took her spoon and pointed it in her sister's direction.

Rosette crossed her arms over her chest, "What was I suppose to do? I mean the guy of my dreams is sitting next to me why would not take advantage of that. And don't think you are off the hook Celestia, I saw you looking at Camus all night. I thought you were going to faint."

Celestia stuck her tong out at her sister, "Who would not faint if a guy like Camus or Aioria was next to them. I mean what girl would not like having a guy like that sitting next to them and talking with them."

"That is totally true sister. Well we better get going." Celestia and Rosette put their dishes in the sink and then went off to their room to get their things for school and work.

**HANE HIGH SCHOOL**

A girl with long purple hair and green eyes. Leaned against the wall of Hane High School building she looked like she was waiting for someone she kept looking at the cars that were pulling into the school parking lot. She straightened up as a dark blue SUV pulled up to the school, the girl walked over to the car just as the other girl stepped out.

Celestia smiled at her friend, this was Celestia's long time friend Rose, they had been friends since childhood. Rose's mother had known Celestia's mother for a long time both of the woman were into the same things, helping out little children in 3rd World Countries. Rose's mother had gone off to Africa with Celestia's mother and so Rose was staying with her grandmother.

"Good morning Rose." Celestia said in a sing song voice even though there was a big age difference between Rose and Celestia they still acted like sisters. Rose was in her freshman year of high school she was going to be turning 15 in a few months.

"Well aren't we happy this morning. What happened did Dana die?" Rose asked excitedly.

Celestia laughed, "I wish the world would be a better place if she was gone." Celestia turned around and hugged Rosette goodbye.

"Bye girls, have a good day at school." Rosette said.

"Bye have a good day at work." Rosette rolled her eyes up at the ceiling of her car. Celestia and Rosette laughed. Rosette drove off and the girls walked through the gates of the school.

"So why are you so happy?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you but I can't tell you here." Celestia looked around at the people hoping that the witch was nowhere near.

"Why can't you tell me here." Rose asked looking at her friend.

"Well I don't want Dana to hear." Celestia whispered. Rose nodded in understanding. Both of the girls walked into the crowed hallways. They stopped at their lockers in order to get their books and things that they would need for class. Then Celestia dragged Rose to the school's library.

"Okay what is this thing that has made you so happy." Rose asked as they sat down at an empty table in the back of the library.

"Well I don't really know how to put this but all I can say is that The Gold Saints from Saint Seiya are alive." Celestia blurted out.

Rose just stared at her as if she was crazy. Rose had fallen in love with Saint Seiya as soon as she finished the first episode. Rose had fallen in love with Mu of Aries as soon as she had set eyes on him.

"Celestia what are you talking about? There is no way the saints could be alive they are just characters in a manga book. People that were thought up by a man, although I must say very hot guys they are. But there is no way they can be alive are you sure you're okay? Do you have a fever?" Rose asked as she felt Celestia forehead.

Celestia pulled Rose's hand off her forehead, "I am fine. But I am serious Rose they are real. I saw them yesterday they were moving in next door to me. I almost got crushed by one of their beds, I was saved by Camus of Aquarius he actually saved my life. The best part is that I got to have dinner with them, Rosette was with me too we both were at their house last night eating dinner with them. Milo and Kanon had a food fight last night, I should know because I got hot sauce thrown at me. Plus Aioria of Leo and Camus Aquarius walked me home they were in my living room last night. And the thing is that I think I made this happen because I made a wish, that they were real and it came true." Celestia stopped talking she was breathing hard she had not taken any breath since she had started spilling everything out.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Okay, okay. That is all that you have to say after I have told you all about this." Celestia said as she grabbed Rose's shoulders and shook them.

"Well, you know Celestia what do you want me to say I believe you." Rose said.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you believe me? Do you think I would lie about something like this? Rose why would I make something like this up? I love Saint Seiya to much to lie about something like this."Celestia said as she stood up from her seat.

"Well, Celestia it is hard to believe that they saints are real. I mean this is not something that happens every day." Rose said, Celestia pulled her hands off her shoulders. She turned around and grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked confused.

"Class." Celestia answered.

"Why?" Rose asked as she stood up too.

"Because school is going to start and I don't want to be late." Celestia said as she started for the door.

"Celestia wait, I would like to believe you but something like this is hard to take in." Rose said sounding sorry. Celestia turned around and looked at her friend she was smiling.

"Well then meet me at my class room and I will show you what I am talking about." Celestia said as the bell rang for the start of class. She turned to leave.

Rose smiled grabbed her backpack and ran after her friend, she hugged Celestia and then took off for her class room.

The day went by and nothing happened, well unless you count that Celestia had a pop quiz in math and she almost got into a fight with Dana at lunch. Dana had been making fun of Rose and Celestia because they were both talking about anime. Celestia had finally snapped and made to punch her but Rose held her back. The day finally ended and Celestia and Rose were now heading over to pick up Eve from school.

"Rose, Celestia!" Eve yelled as she came running down the hallway with her long blond hair bouncing around her shoulders. Eve ran up and hugged her sister and then Rose. A small girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes who was followed by a woman that looked like she was about 26 she had short black hair and blue eyes. Came up to her and Rose.

"Hello Kira. How are you?" Celestia asked the little girl, this little girl was Eve's best friend.

"Hi Celestia, hi Rose." Kira waved her hand to the girls they both smiled.

"Hello Celestia, how are you?" asked the woman this was Kira's mother; Kelly.

"I am good how are you?" Celestia asked smiling.

"Fine thank you." Kelly said as she watched the two girls play.

"How were they last night?" Celestia asked.

"They were fine perfect little angels." Celestia laughed at the mention of perfect little angel.

"Eve is not a little angel at home." Kelly and Celestia laughed.

"But, they had a great time we went out for pizza and ice cream, and we watched some movies. They fell asleep about 10:00." Kelly said as she called her to daughter and said they were about to leave and that she should say goodbye to Eve, Celestia, and Rose.

"Bye, Eve, Rose, Celestia. See you in school tomorrow Eve." Kira said as she hugged each of them in turn.

"Bye Kira see you later." Eve said as her friend ran off ahead of her mother.

"Thanks for letting her spend the night, Miss Kelly." Celestia said.

"Your welcome dear she is welcome anytime. Well I have to go before she runs off say hello to your sister for me." Kelly said as she walked off.

"I will bye see you Miss Kelly." Rose and Celestia waved.

"Okay Eve lets go home I have something I have to do." Celestia said as she pushed Eve forward with her knee telling her too walk forward. Eve started to skip down the street ahead of Rose and Celestia she turned around every so often and waved to the two girls to start walking faster.

"You would think she would have less energy." Celestia said to Rose she laughed. They finally came to their street and started to walk down it. As the 3 girls got closer to the Saints' house Celestia noticed that Shaka of Virgo, Mu of Aries, Dokho of Libra, Shion of Aries, Aldebaran of Taurus, and Kiki Mu's student were standing outside talking. Celestia smiled this was perfect. Celestia looked at Rose she was looking ahead and did not see the saints. They got closer and Celestia saw Mu turn around and wave at Celestia she smiled and waved back.

"Celestia who are you waving at?" Celestia stopped waving and turned to Rose.

"Well why don't you see for yourself." Celestia pointed at the Saints who were leaning against the fence. Rose followed Celestia finger and she almost fainted at what she saw.

"Is that…"

"Yup." Celestia said smiling at her friend's reaction.

"Oh my gosh, you were not lying were you?" Rose asked.

"Nope and don't worry I already forgave you." Celestia said. Rose smiled and hugged her friend.

"Come on you have to introduce me please." Rose begged.

"Of course I will introduce you. Come on." Celestia grabbed her friend's hand and they took off for the Saints. Eve following them.

"Hi guys." Celestia said as she and Rose stopped in front of the fence.

"Hey Celestia. How are you?" Shaka asked her.

"I am good. How are you guys?" Celestia asked smiling up at the tall Saints.

"Good thanks for asking. Who are your friends?" Dokho asked pointing at Eve and Rose.

Celestia smiled, "Guys these this is my friend Rose she goes to school with me and this is my little sister Eve the one Rosette and I told you about. Rose, Eve let me introduce you to the Gold Saints of Saint Seiya; Shaka, Mu, Dokho, Kiki, Shion, and Aldebaran." Celestia said. She looked at Rose it looked like she was going to faint, there were hearts in her eyes.

"Hi nice you meet you girls." Mu said polity as he put out his hand. Rose was practically drooling.

Rose shook his hand, "Hi." She also shook hands with the others and even Kiki well he actually hugged her.

Celestia was smiling Rose was starting to talk to the Saints. Well she was mostly talking with Mu, Celestia was just about to say something to Shaka when she felt something rap around her legs. She looked down and saw Eve she was hiding behind her.

"Eve what are you doing? Go say hi." Celestia got down to her sister's height.

"I don't want too?" she said her voice sounded scared.

"Why don't you want to?" Celestia asked she could feel the eyes of the Saints on her and her face began to turn red. They had all stopped talking to each other even Rose was looking at her.

"Because they are scary." Eve said Celestia hung her head she was afraid she was going to say that. Now what was she going to do.

"I am sorry about that," Celestia said to the Saints.

"Eve say your sorry." Celestia said Eve shook her head. Celestia sighed she hated doing this she picked Eve up and held her in her arms.

"Say your sorry Eve." Celestia said.

"I am sorry." Eve said and she hug her head then she turned her eyes away from the Saints.

"I am so sorry about that she is never does that normally." Celestia said to the saints.

"It's okay, I know how hard it is taking care of children." Shion said as he and Mu looked down at Kiki how smiled his big wide smile he then jumped up on the fence the saints shook their heads at the wild child. Rose and Celestia just laughed.

"Why do you think we are scary?" Kiki asked as he leaned into Eve's face she did not look at him instead she buried her head into Celestia's shoulder.

"Kiki stop it you are really scaring her now and get down from there." Shion said as he pulled Kiki down from the fence.

"Sorry Shion. I was just trying to help." Kiki said as he looked down at the ground.

Shion smiled at the child and ruffled his hair, "It is okay I know."

Mu whispered something in Rose's ear and she nodded and she followed him into the house Celestia watched her go in smiling. Celestia talked with the saints for about 5 minutes before the two of them came out again.

Rose came to stand next to Celestia she was smiling, "What did the two of you do? Make out?" Celestia whispered in Rose's ear.

Rose leaned over, "I wish, he asked me to help him pick out something for Eve that way she won't be as scared."

"Good thinking." Celestia said. Eve slowly raised her head and looked at her sister.

"Hey Eve turn around Mu has something for you." Celestia said her sister voice. Eve turned to look at Mu he was holding a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. Eve's eyes lit up; Eve was in love with bears she would always have Celestia or Rosette tell her stories about them. At the site of the bear she leapt out of Celestia's arms and into Mu's. He smiled at her and Celestia and Rose smiled at him.

"Mu's got a way with kids hard as that sounds." Shaka said as she leaned closer to talk to Rose and Celestia.

"Here you can have this bear on one condition. You just think of us as big huggable bears that don't bite you." Mu leaned over and started to tickle her Eve laughed.

Celestia and Rose looked at each other.

"What is wrong?" Aldebaran asked.

"It is nothing really. Mu just got Eve to laugh." Rose said.

"Why is that strange?" Dokho asked.

"Well Eve has not laughed in years I mean really laughed like she is now." Celestia said. She and Rose watched as Mu handed the bear to Eve and she took it and smiled happily.

"Okay now remember our deal." Mu said as he handed her back over too Celestia. Celestia took her.

"Okay I will Mu." Eve said as she hugged the bear. At that moment a dark blue SUV drove by and turned into the parking lot of the apartments.

"Rosette is home," Eve shouted.

"Rose, Celestia I got a bear. Look." Eve said pointing at bear she now held.

"We see now go show Rosette." Celestia said as she set down Eve she ran to her sister's car Celestia and Rose saw Rosette get out of the car and Eve showing her the bear. Rosette leaned down and talked to their little sister.

"Man she is such high maintenance. Thanks for doing that Mu that was so sweet of you to do." Celestia said as she hug her head.

"Your welcome but to Rose she helped pick out the animal." Mu said looking at Rose she blushed and put her head down.

"Thanks Rose." Celestia said.

"Your welcome I really did not do that much." Rose said still with her head down.

"You know what I am going to go say hi to Rosette. Anyone want to come with?" Celestia asked as she turned to go see her sister.

"Yeah, we will come with you." Shaka said as he looked over at Mu.

Shaka, Dokho, Aldebaran, Shion, and Kiki all walked with Celestia to see Rosette. Leaving Rose and Mu alone to talk.

"How do you know Celestia?" Mu asked Rose she looked up at him her face was still red.

"We have know each other since childhood we grew up together. Are mothers were friends." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"Oh okay. How old are you?" Mu asked as he came around the fence to stand next to Rose.

"14, I am a freshman at Hane High School." Rose said as she looked at Mu's face he was smiling at her.

"So I take it you live with your mom." He asked as the two of them started to walk over to the others

"No, I live with my grandmother. My mom is with Celestia's mother in Africa. My mom and Celestia's mother are both into the same things. Helping kids in 3rd world countries. Celestia's mom and my mom 

met at conference in Washington DC. The conference was about helping other kids from different countries." Rose said.

They finally got to the other saints, Rosette, Celestia, and Eve. Celestia was talking to Shaka and Aldebaran about school and Rosette was talking to Dokho about some festival, and Eve and Kiki were running around chasing each other. Mu and Rose came up to Celestia, Aldebaran, and Shaka. Celestia turned her hand and saw them her mouth dropped open at the site she saw. Shaka and Aldebaran were surprised as well.

Rosette, Dokho, and Shion came over to the group all three of them were surprised at what they saw was going on. Rosette shook her head.

"Hey, Celestia, Rose. What do you think about going to a fireworks festival tomorrow night the saints are treating." Rosette smiled.

"Hey, we never said that." Shion said.

Rosette laughed, "Well now you have to treat."

"Fine we will treat." Dokho said as he covered his forehead with his hand.

"Yeah, I would love too." Celestia said.

"Sounds fun, I will go. But, I have to check with my grandmother first." Rose said smiling up at Mu she had finally gotten conferrable.

"Fireworks, cool. Can I go?" Eve asked.

"Of course you can go sweet heart." Dokho said as he ruffled Eve's hair. Eve put the bear in front of her face.

"Can Aries go too?" she asked. Kiki came to stand behind Eve.

"Eve, who is Aries?" Rosette asked.

"My bear." She said smiling and holding up the bear. Everyone looked at Mu and Shion.

"What? Stop staring already it is freaking me out." Shion said. Dohko shook his head.

"Of course Aries can come too." He said smiling.

"Yay!" Eve cried as she turned around to go play some more.

"Okay then. I guess we will see you girls tomorrow. I will call you later with the time." Shion told Rosette she nodded.

"This is going to be fun and interesting." Celestia said.

"You said it." Rose said as she gave Celestia a high-five.

Rosette, Eve, Celestia, and Rose hug out with the saints for about another 45 more minutes before Rosette said that she had things to do for her class and that Eve, Celestia, and Rose had homework to do. They said goodbye to the saints and that they would see them tomorrow. As soon as Rose, Rosette, Celestia, and Eve got inside their apartment the three girls screamed and started to go wild talking about Mu had done to Rose, how Mu had given the bear to Eve and made her laugh, and how that they were going to hang out with the saints at a fireworks festival. One could call it a date with 14 different guys.

* * *

_Please review tell me how I am doing. _

_Thanks very much_

_If you have any ideas please send me a message_

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Next Chapter: FireWorks Festival and Rain_

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	4. Chapter 4 Fireworks Festival

****

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I have been so busy with my new school year. Please forgive me. **

**_I would like to thank anime-mintgrl, Akiko88, Neck-Tiara, Mystical Myst, ruby32alchemist, Pitaloka, Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru, and KisaraCrystal__ for their awseome and kind reviews and favorting the story I hope you enjoy the chapter. _**

****

**- This is for my best friends and Sisters, MYelloD (Crunchyroll), VixenMinamino (Crunchyroll), and ruby32alchemist (FanFiction)**

**-Thanks so much to ruby32alchemist for the great idea of a food fight**

**-Thanks to VixenMinamino for the idea of FireWorks**

-Thanks so much to MYelloD for all of her great ideas, they helped me a lot (XD)

**Disclamier: I don't own saint seiya**

**Claimer: I own Celestia, Eve, and Rosette**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rose(Belongs to VixenMinamino)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rain (Belongs to ruby32alchemist)**

**I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please read and review I want to know how I am doing. **

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Now on with the story,**

Celestia sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall it read 2:50. 10 minutes, 10 very long minutes till hell was over, the hell that was called history class. It was Tuesday, and Celestia was waiting for the other students to finish their history tests. Tuesday was the day that Rosette, Rain; Rosette friend, Rose, Eve, and her were going to the fireworks festival with the Saints, Celestia could not wait till the bell rang, and she sighed again.

Her history teacher looked up at her, "Celestia do you mind being quite some of the students are not as fast as you when taking tests."

"Sorry, I will be quiet." Celestia said she tried not to sigh again but it was hard, instead she turned her head to look out the window, she nearly chocked. Outside leaning against a car was Milo of Scorpio, Celestia's eyes opened to about the size of a 3 dinner plates. She leaned so far over in her seat to get closer to the window as she was doing so she fell out of the chair and onto the ground; the students looked up from their tests.

The teacher stood up from her chair, "Celestia are you okay?"

Celestia got up, "I am okay. I am fine." She put her hand up behind her head and pulled herself off from the floor and into her seat. Everyone was now back to taking their test but Celestia could her Dana and her friends talking and laughing about her in the back. Oh, how she wished she could punch the living daylights out of her. Celestia looked back out the window and Milo was still standing there, she started to wonder why he was standing outside her school. Celestia looked around the classroom and then at her teacher; who was reading a book.

Celestia took out her cell phone and started to text message Rose.

_Rose we have a big problem meet me outside my classroom after school_

_Celestia_

Celestia closed her phone and looked up at the clock 3 minutes, she started to put away her things her teacher stood up and started to talk to the class.

"Okay my students please put down your pencils and pass up your test, I will get these graded as soon as possible and you have no homework tonight." The bell rang and the students started to get up and go towards the door, Celestia pulled on her backpack and then started to run for the door. But before she could get over to the door an evil voice came to her ears.

"Wow, who is the cute guy outside our school." Celestia turned around and saw Dana looking outside the window.

"I am here what is the problem?" Celestia heard Rose's voice she turned to face her friend.

"Did you see who is standing outside the classroom window in the school parking lot?" Celestia asked Rose she was trying to keep her voice low so that Dana would not hear.

"No, Celestia what are you talking about?" Rose asked looking at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Go over to the window and take a look." Celestia pushed her friend over to the window, Rose's eyes opened to about the size of apples.

"Oh my gosh. What is he doing here?" Rose asked Celestia in a quiet voice.

"I have no idea, but I think we should head down there before all the girls in the school get there." Celestia turned to leave and Rose was following her when they were stopped by a question.

"Celestia do you know that hot guy down there?" Dana asked.

"What is it to you if I do know him?" Celestia said through her teeth.

"Well, if you do know him can you give this to him for me. I want to go on a date with him. Well see you later you're a good friend Celestia." Dana grabbed her bag and disappeared through the classroom door. Rose looked at Celestia she knew that something bad was about to happen.

"I HATE HER! Give him this for me, she says! Who does she think she is, why doesn't she do it herself, she has got arms and legs." Celestia ranted as she walked out of the classroom with Rose next to her, Rose just shook her head. As Rose and Celestia walked into the sunshine they saw a crowed of girls all around Milo, he was talking to some of them and the girls of course were admiring his body. Celestia pushed her way through all of the giggling girls.

"Move aside, unlike you people we know who this is." Celestia said as she dragged Rose behind her they finally made it to Milo.

"Milo, what are you doing here?" Rose asked as she looked up at him.

"Celestia, Rose there are my cute little girls." Milo said as he hugged them, the girls around them stiffened.

"Milo-San are you and Celestia dating? Or are you and Rose?" one of the girls asked. At that Rose and Celestia both turned red.

Milo just laughed, "Well girls I am sorry to say that my heart has already been taken by someone else. I am dating Celestia."

"What?!" Celestia and Rose half asked and half yelled.

Milo turned his head to look at Celestia, "Just play along I want to get out of here."

"Okay fine." Celestia sighed and hung her head.

"Yes, we have been dating for 3 weeks." Milo said as he pulled Celestia into his chest. Celestia face went from the color of a tomato to the color of a beet. Celestia heard laughing next to her she turned her 

head to see Rose dying of laughter. Rose stopped laughing long enough to open the car door and get into the car.

"You know what I am just going to get in the car now." Celestia said in a quiet voice she pulled away from Milo's hands and walked over to the open car door. Celestia climbed in the car and shut the door behind her.

"Rose, would you stop laughing already, it is not funny." Celestia said as she leaned over to talk to her laughing friend.

"Yes it was, you should have seen your face." Rose laughed some more.

"Milo you are so dead when you get in this car." Celestia said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the seat in front of her.

"Oh come on Celestia you know he was just kidding." Rose said smiling and laughing some more the girls watched as Milo said his goodbyes to the girls outside the car and then he walked around the car and got into the divers seat he put the keys in and drove away.

Milo sighed, "Sorry about that Celestia. I did not mean to put you in the spotlight like that."

"It is okay Milo, I forgive you." Celestia said smiling.

"But why did you turn all those girls down? You are the ladies man of Sanctuary." Rose pointed out.

"That is true, but I am not going to get under aged girls in trouble. I have more honor than that." He said as he turned a corner.

"Milo you do know that I am almost 18. Right?" Celestia asked as she leaned over the seat.

"Hey Celestia is there any way that you would like to go on a date with me?" Milo asked turning back to look at Celestia who had now sat back down in her seat, they were stopped at a red light.

"Sorry Milo I would love to go on a date with you but, I already have my heart set on someone else. But we can be friends." Celestia said smiling, she felt back saying no to Milo but she was kind of in love with his best friend and how weird was that.

"It is okay Celestia, don't worry about it. Sure, I would love to be friends with you." Milo said smiling at her through his mirror.

"Milo why were you at our school anyway?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rosette called us this afternoon told us to come get you guys and bring you to her work. She said that you guys were going shopping for tonight." Milo said as he drove down a street.

"That is right, we almost forgot about that." Rose said with a questioning look on her face.

"Well here we are." Milo pulled into the school parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride Milo, see you tonight." Celestia and Rose said as they jumped out of the car.

"Your welcome, see you girls tonight, have fun shopping." Milo said as he back-up and started to drive away.

"Thanks, Milo." Celestia and Rose waved goodbye to Milo as his car disappeared down the street. Celestia and Rose turned and started to walk into the school. The school that Rosette taught at was called Cross Academy it was a private school and it had Kindergarten up with 12th grade. Celestia knew most of the staff at the school , whenever Celestia had the day off of school she would come here and help her sister with her work. Celestia would not teach the class, she would do normal things like, grading papers, helping clean the class, run down the role sheet, help the kids get to where ever they needed to be. Sometimes Celestia would help in the office when they needed it. Rosette taught 1st graders in the morning and then 2nd graders in the afternoon.

Celestia and Rose walked into the office, "Hello Celestia. How are you today? And who is your friend?" Celestia smiled at a young women sitting at the front desk.

"Hello Miss Adela, I am good. This is my friend Rose, Rose this is Adela she is the assistant Principle here at the school." Rose looked at the woman before her, the woman was tall about 5'10'' she has black hair that went to her shoulders there was a light curl in it. She had sea blue eyes and a smile that could make a man's heart melt. The woman looked young to Rose she looked like she was 23.

Rose shook hands with the women, "Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Celestia talks about you all the time. So, Celestia you here to see your sister?" Adela asked.

"That is right we are going shopping for the festival tonight."

"You mean the fireworks festival downtown?" Adela asked.

"Yes, that is the one." Rose said smiling kindly.

"Wow, and the fact that your sister is going shopping means that she has found a new boyfriend?"Adela asked. Celestia laughed a little bit and Adela did too.

"Well, I am not sure yet but I hope she has. Well we better get going." Celestia said smiling.

"Have fun tonight girls, it was nice meeting you Rose." Adela said.

"You too." Rose said as she and Celestia walked out the door.

"How old is she?" Rose asked Celestia.

"She is 25, pretty am I right?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, she is. Is she married or something?" Rose asked as she and Celestia walked up the long hallway towards Rosette's classroom.

"Nope she is not married I think she is dating some rich painter." Celestia said as they stopped outside a classroom, # 18.

"Wow." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know." Celestia said as she pulled open the door and the two girls walked inside the classroom. Rosette was sitting in her desk grading papers. She looked up when the two girls entered.

"Hey, how was school?" Rosette asked as she set aside her work.

"Okay, had a test today. And I almost took off Dana's head again but that is normal." Celestia said as leaned against the desk.

Rosette laughed at her sister, "What about you Rose?"

"It was fine, how was your work?" Rose asked with a smile on her face.

"It was great, the kids and I had a lot of fun today. But now I am ready for some shopping and some fireworks. Who is with me?" Rosette asked as she got up from her desk and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Us!" Celestia and Rose yelled together.

"We just have to go get Rain and then we can head off to the mall." Rosette said as she held open the door for the two girls. When they were out Rosette closed and locked the door behind the two girls.

"Is Rain coming with us to the festival? Celestia asked as they walked back up towards the office they instead turned down along another long path.

"Yup, I invited her this morning and I talked to Shion about it he did not mind if we brought another person." Rosette said as they stopped at a different room # 38 Rosette knocked on the door and a voice answered.

"Come in." the 3 girls walked in to see a girl with long blue hair that went past her waist and she had green eyes. This was Rain; Rosette's best friend, and Celestia's and Eve's big sister or aunt to them. Rosette had known Rain for quite some time now, Rain had moved from Europe to the U.S. with her parents when she was very little. After getting out of college Rain had decided to say here in the U.S. and got a job as a 5th grade teacher. Rain and Rosette had meet at a company party a few years ago and they became really close. Rain would normally come over every day with Rosette after they had work. Rain would play with Eve or read Saint Seiya mangas or DVDs with Celestia. Rain was a huge Aphrodite fan she loved him to death, that she why she was normally called Albafica, she looked so much like him so Rosette, Eve, Rose, and Celestia called her that sometimes it was her nickname.

"Celestia, Rose!" Rain shouted as ran to the two girls and she hugged them, they laughed.

"Hi Rain, it is good to see you again." Rose said, as Celestia smiled.

"It is good to see you too, I missed you girls." Rain said as she hugged them.

"We missed you too." Rose and Celestia said.

"Well, what are we waiting for we have some shopping to do and some boys to look cute for." Rain said as she grabbed her purse and she put her arms around Celestia and Rosette's neck's and Celestia's put her arm around Rose's neck all four girls smiled and laughed.

"Let's go they shouted!" As they left the classroom and the school.

**AT THE MALL**

"Rosette that dress looks so cute on you!" Celestia squealed, the girls had been in the mall for about an hour and a half looking at dresses for the fireworks festival that night. Rosette had found the perfect dress for herself a simple yellow dress with spaghetti straps.

Rosette spun around in her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I might just wear some nice sandals, and Celestia you can do my hair tonight." Rosette turned and smiled at her sister.

"Yes!" Celestia yelled as she jumped up and down, Rain and Rose just looked at her and smiled.

"Rain did you find a dress?" Rosette asked as she went back into

"Rain did you find a dress?" Rosette asked as she went back into the dressing room to change back into her cloths.

"Yeah, I found this really cute blue and white poadot dress." Rain said as she disappeared into another dressing room.

"So you guys have not told me yet who we are meeting, I mean I know we are meeting boys but who are these guys?" Rain asked her voice was kind of muffled because she was inside the dressing room.

"That is a surprise and you will have to wait and find out. But trust us Rain you are going to be very happy with who you are going to meet tonight." Rosette said as she came out of the dressing room.

Rain came out of her dressing room, "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks great on you." Rosette said smiling.

"You think so?" Rain asked her long goodtime friend.

"Yeah, it does trust me he will love it." Celestia whispered to her sister, Rosette giggled.

"So are we ready to go home?" Celestia asked, Rain went back into the dressing to change back into her cloths.

"But what about you and Rose? And what about Eve did you get her a dress?" Rosette asked.

"Yeah, I got my dress a while ago. While you were trying to find yours. And Rose already got hers too." Celestia said as she held up two dresses one of them was red with spaghetti straps the other one was white with purple flowers there was a ribbon around the center of the dress.

"Those are very cute, I am guessing the red one is for you." Rosette said.

"Yup, now come on let's get out of here we have boys waiting for us." Celestia smiled as she, Rosette, Rain, and Rose went to pay for their dresses.

**AT ROSETTE'S, CELESTIA'S, AND EVE'S HOUSE**

"Okay who is next to get in the shower?" Rosette asked throughout the house.

"Eve's turn!" Celestia yelled back.

"But I don't want to take a shower Celestia." Rosette heard from the family room. Eve had been at her friend's house for most of the morning.

"You have to take one though, we are going out." Celestia said.

"Where are we going?" Eve asked in her cute voice.

"We are going to a festival." Celestia said as she walked with her sister down the hall.

"Really a festival, cool. Okay I will take a bath." Eve said as she ran over to Rosette.

"Okay sweet heart let's get you into the bath." Rosette said as she picked up Eve and took her into the bathroom. Celestia went back to her room to where Rain and Rose where getting ready.

"Hey Rose, you told your Grandmother that you were spending the night at my house right?" Celestia asked as she picked up her dress.

"Yup, she also knows that we are not going to school tomorrow." Rose said as she pulled on her kimono, it was purple with roses on it.

"Wow that looks beautiful on you Rose." Celestia said as her eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, that looks great on you Rose." Rain said as she turned around to look at Rose. Rain was already in her dress.

"Thanks you guys, hey Celestia can you do my hair." Rose said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Sure, I can." Celestia said she sat on the bed and pulled up Rose's long purple hair into a bun.

"That dress looks good on you too Rain." Rose said as Celestia put two fancy sticks into her hair.

"There we are and now time for a little make-up, Rain do you think you can help her with that?" Celestia asked as she started to put on her dress.

"Yeah, sure, come here Rose." Rain said as she started to put on purple eye shadow on Rose.

Rosette and Eve walked in, Eve was still in her towel, "Go see Celestia she will help you put on your dress." Rosette said as she walked into the closet that she shared with Celestia. She pulled out her black sandals and put them on.

"Rosette, Rose, Rain look at me." Eve cried as she jumped up and down the three girls turned around to look at their little, cute sister. Her dress fit her perfectly her blond her was still kept up with her purple ribbon and she was wearing her sandals that she hardly ever wore.

"Oh my gosh she looks so cute." Rosette, Rain, and Rose said together. Celestia laughed.

"Can I go watch some T.V. Rosette?" Eve asked as she smiled up at her big sister.

"Sure, go wait for us." Rosette said as she pointed at the family room.

"Celestia you have a gift for picking out cloths for other people." Rain said, Celestia smiled and walked around the bed.

"Thanks guys but it is not all that great of a gift. Rosette come here do you want me to do your hair or what?" Celestia smiled, Rosette came and sat in another chair that was in the room. Celestia grabbed pieces of Rosette hair and began to braid it across her head the rest of her long hair fell down her back. Rain was done with Rose's make-up, Rain grabbed up her make-up bag and walked over to where her friend sat in the hair and started to do her make-up while Celestia work on her hair. Rose went out into the family room to join Eve in watching some T.V. It took about 10 minutes for Rain, Rosette, and Celestia to finish getting ready. They finally came out of the room after cleaning up a little bit, Rain closed the door behind her and they walked into the family room.

"Okay, guys lets go we are late." Rosette said as she grabbed her bag. "Eve turn off the T.V. come on." Rosette walked over to the front door and opened it, all the girls started to walk down the stairs, Rosette locked the door behind them and then she too headed down stairs. The girls started to head over to the Saint's house talking about all the fun things that they could do at the festival. Eve was just talking about what rides she wanted to go on when they reached the front door of the Saint's house. Rosette rung the door bell she hoped that Aioria would like what she was wearing she knew that Celestia and Rose were probably thinking the same thing, Eve did not care either way and Rose had no idea who was living in this house so this was going to be a big surprise for her.

Kanon answered the door, "Hey girls you guys look great."

"Thanks Kanon." Rosette said.

"Come on in we are just finishing getting ready." Kanon held open the door for them and they walked in. Rain stared at Kanon as she walked past him.

"Is that," Rain started.

"Yeah, Kanon of Gemini." Rosette watched her friend's face and she started to laugh.

"Look at you guys, you look so pretty." Rosette smiled as Aphrodite came downstairs.

"Thanks Aphrodite." Rose, Rosette, Eve, and Celestia said together. Rain turned around when she heard Aphrodite's name and she came face to face with him.

"My, my and who is this pretty thing we have here." He said smiling at Rain.

"Aphrodite this is my Rain. Rain this is Aphrodite." Rosette laughed at the look on her friend's face it looked as if she was in her dream land.

"Nice you meet you Rain that is a pretty name." Aphrodite smiled at her and she just about melted right there in Aphrodite's arms, well in a way she did. Rain actually fainted in Aphrodite's arms; Aphrodite caught her as she fell forward.

"Oh my gosh Rain." Rosette cried as she and Celestia went to see if she was okay.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" Aphrodite asked as he looked at the young girl in his arms.

"Yeah she will be fine she will wake up in a few minutes." Rosette said.

"She does this a lot." Celestia nodded and agreed with her sister.

Aphrodite laughed and picked her up in his arms and set her on the couch then he sat next to her and watched her sleep.

Rosette turned to talk to her friends, besides Kanon the only other one ready was Aphrodite.

"Okay what is taking them so long? Sorry about this girls." Kanon asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It is okay Kanon don't worry about it." Rose said smiling.

"I am going to get them I will be right back." Kanon disappeared upstairs.

Rain opened her eyes slowly, "Hello sleeping beauty." Aphrodite said smiling at her.

"What happened?" Rain asked as she sat up she looked at Rose, Rosette, Celestia, and Eve who were next to her.

"You fainted auntie Rain." Eve yelled.

"I did? Wow, how embarrassing." Rain said as she hit herself.

Aphrodite smiled, "It is okay we are use to it happening to us."

"Yeah, I did it when I meet the Saints." Rosette said.

"Hey, I almost got killed by a bed." Celestia said.

"What?!" Rain asked.

"It is a long story." Celestia said.

At that moment the rest of the Gold Saints came down the stairs. Rain almost fainted again when she saw the rest of the Gold Saints. Good thing Aphrodite caught her again.

Aioria walked over to Rosette, "Hey Rosette you look great."

Rosette blushed and smiled, "Thanks so do you." Aioria blushed and smiled at her. Celestia smiled at her sister, her sister and Aioria looked really good together. Celestia looked around at her other friends and sister; Rose was talking with Mu and Shaka, Eve was running around chasing Kiki, and Rain was being introduced to the other Gold Saints by Aphrodite. Celestia felt that there was someone behind her she turned and came face to face with Camus.

"Hi Camus. How are you?" Celestia said shyly.

"Hello Celestia, I am fine thank you. You look very nice." Camus gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, you look great too." Celestia smiled back at him.

"So are we going to chat here all night or are we going to go to the festival sometime today." Death Mask said loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

The saints and the girls walked out the door and were on the way to the festival.

**AT THE FESTIVAL**

When the saints, Rosette, Eve, Rain, Rose, and Celestia got there the place was packed people where everywhere. The tables and chairs were full of people eating food, drinking, talking, or just finding a place to sit. Games booths, ticket booths, drink booths (which were mostly for beer or wine), and food booths were all over the place. Rides of all kinds were placed throughout the place. Eve and Kiki were jumping up and down with excitement. Rosette smiled at her little sister she had never seen her so happy.

"So how do we want to do this?" Shion asked looking at Rain, Rose, Celestia, and Rosette.

"Well, I thought that you guys could take Eve and Kiki for a while. You know keep them happy and busy." Rosette said giving her please watch my sister for me smile.

Shion shook his head at her and sighed, "Fine you girls go off and have your fun." He said.

"Thanks Shion." Rosette and Celestia said as he gave them a hug he laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey Aioria come on. Come with me." Rosette said as she pulled on his hand.

He laughed, "Okay I am coming." He followed her. Rain after asking Aphrodite left, Rose asked Mu to go with her, which left Celestia and Camus together.

"Hey Camus do you want to go hang out with me?" Celestia asked quietly.

"Sure lead the way." Celestia and Camus walked off. Leaving Shaka, Shion, Dokho, Aiolos, Death Mask, Shura, Kanon, Saga, Milo, and Aldebaran with Eve and Kiki who had already taken off towards one ride for kids.

Death Mask sighed, this was going to be one long night for him and his best friend was not even here had gotten a girl, lucky him.

**WITH ROSETTE AND AIORIA**

Rosette and Aioria were wandering around talking about random things; family was a big conversation; California, movies, and music. As Rosette was walking past one of the game booths when she saw a lion stuffed animal, Rosette looked at the lion it was so cute it reminded her of Aioria she just had to have it.

Aioria walked over behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want that?" he asked. His voice behind her made her jump.

Rosette turned around, "Well I do but I kind of stink at booth games even my sisters say a snail is better than me." Rosette laughed at herself.

"Well that is not nice of them." He said giving her a look.

"It is okay, they mean well really. We just laugh about it afterwards." Rosette said as she smiled.

"Fine then I will get if for you." Aioria said.

"What? Aioria you don't have too." Rosette said putting her hand on his arm.

"No it is okay really I want to win it for you." Aioria smiled at her and Rosette could not say no to him there was just something in that smile of his. Rosette blushed and then smiled at him.

"Okay." She said nodding her head.

"Good, now watch the master." After giving the money to the man who ran the booth he gave Aioria 4 baseballs. Aioria took a few steps back; Rosette was standing off to the side. Aioria threw the ball with amazing speed Rosette did not even see it. It smashed down all 3 of the 6 rows of small dolls that were standing up. The man that was working at the booth stared at Aioria, he just shrugged and smiled he looked off to where Rosette was standing she her mouth was hanging open.

Rosette smiled happily as she walked besides Aioria smiling and holding her lion animal in her hands. Aioria had asked the guy for the lion as his prize the man was still staring at Aioria like he was something 

out of a story book. The guy handed Aioria the lion and Aioria handed it to Rosette who took it and smiled at Aioria thanking him over and over again she gave him a hug as well and Aioria hugged her back. Rosette still had the red blush on her face.

Rosette and Aioria were sitting at a table with about 3 other people, they were talking about Linkin Park when Rosette's phone starting ringing.

"Sorry Aioria this will just take a second," Rosette said as she looked at the phone number on her phone.

"It is okay by all means answer it." He said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Hello," Rosette's voice came she listened to the other person on the line for a few seconds.

"Okay thanks for telling me Celestia. Tell Aiolos I said thank you. Okay bye, love you too, later." Rosette hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Aioria asked.

"That was Celestia she heard from Aiolos when the fireworks were starting." Rosette put her phone away.

Aioria nodded his head, "When are they?"

"At 11:30 so it is about 9:45 now we have a few more minutes till we have to meet the others for dinner and then we will go see the fireworks." Rosette said.

"Sounds great." He said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rosette asked as she looked at him.

"What to go ride some rides?" he asked.

"Sure, love too." Rosette said smiling, Aioria got up and walked over to Rosette and held out his hand for her she took it. As they started to walk away Rosette heard one of the girls at the table say something about how did a girl like that get such a good looking strong man and where could see get one. Rosette looked at Aioria and the two both burst into laughter after they were out of range of the table. Rosette also noticed that Aioria was still holding onto her hand she smiled to herself and held his hand tighter.

**WITH ROSE AND MU**

Rose and Mu climbed off the fairies wheel they were both laughing they had been talking most of the time they were up there. Rose had a blush on her face because Mu had comment on her kimono and her hair; Rose had told him that the hair thing was Celestia idea. They were now walking around the game booths thinking of what they should do next. They walked by the same booth that Rosette and Aioria walked by the man was still standing there with a look of amazement on his face. Rose was talking to Mu when her eye caught a glimpse of a sheep animal hanging on the side of the booth she smiled at it Mu saw the look on her face his eyes followed hers and he saw the sheep he laughed at it.

Rose looked up at him, "Mu what is so funny?"

"The sheep. You want it am I right?" He asked pointing to it.

Rose nodded her face going red, "Yes that is right." Rose's voice was so quiet that Mu had to lean down a little bit to hear her fully.

"I will get it for you then." He said smiling at her. Rose looked up at Mu and she blushed more.

"Is that okay with you?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded her head and Mu smiled some more.

He talked with the guy gave him the money the guy gave him 4 balls. Mu took two steps back aimed and threw the ball it knocked down 3 and half shelves of mini dolls they guy just handed Mu the sheep and then hopped over the booth and took off running. Mu and Rose watched him run away with weird looks on their faces.

"Okay that was totally weird." Rose said as Mu handed her the sheep stuffed animal.

"Yeah, that was really random." Mu said as he continued to stare after the guy.

"Thanks for the sheep Mu I like it a lot." Rose said as she smiled at him.

"Good, I am glad that you like it." Mu said as the two walked off to go meet up with the others for dinner.

**WITH RAIN AND APHRODITE **

Rain was walking around with Aphrodite talking to him about where she came from, what she did, and how she knew Rosette and the others. Aphrodite was interested in where Rain was from and was asking her questions about Europe.

They were walking past a flower stand when Aphrodite stopped Rain turned back to look at him and she smiled Aphrodite loved flowers. Roses were his favorite she knew that she followed him over. He smiled at her as she came behind him.

"Sorry about leaving you there, I just love looking at flowers." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"It is okay, I understand I know you love flowers and roses are your favorites." Rain said as she leaned down to sniff a flower.

"How did you know that?" Aphrodite looked at her.

"A wild guess." Rain said with a shrug.

"I am glad that you know the flower that I love." Aphrodite said as he came next to her his hand grabbed hers and he held it, Rain turned beat red.

Aphrodite let go of Rain's hand for a second as he looked at some flowers, Rain could not see them though. Aphrodite turned around and told Rain to wait for him here. Rain sat on a bench in front of the flower tent after a few moments Aphrodite came back but this time he came from behind her and covered her eyes. Rain laughed in surprise.

"Here sniff this and tell me what do you smell." Aphrodite said as he put something under Rain's nose. Rain sniffed it for a second and then it came to her.

"A rose." She said with a smile.

"That is right, you are good Rain you definitely know your flowers." Aphrodite said as he uncovered her eyes and then took the rose and put it in her hair. Aphrodite smiled at her as she walked besides him she smiled back she was so happy right now. They started talking as they headed off to find the others for dinner.

**WITH CELESTA AND CAMUS**

Celestia and Camus were sitting at an empty table talking about places that they would like to visit before they die. Of course one place that they had in common was Pairs, France and Siberia of course Camus had been to both places before but he told Celestia that he would like to go back there someday. They were also talking about languages; and Camus was surprised when Celestia told him that she was studying Greek, French, and Japanese. He was even more surprised when he asked her a few questions in French and she spoke back to him in French and it was all right too. Camus was impressed with Celestia's school classes which he also asked about. They were walking to find their friends so they could go have dinner when Celestia shivered.

"Celestia are you okay?" Camus asked as he looked at her.

"Well don't laugh okay and I am not a weakling. I just tend to get cold really fast and it can be from the smallest thing. It is something I have had ever since I can remember actually." Celestia said as she looked up at the sky thinking she looked at Camus's face he started to laugh. Celestia blinked Camus never laughed he was said to be the coldest saint with the coldest heart. A heart which was suppose to be frozen ever and there was a another thing that was weird about this Camus he was smiling too she had been wondering why he had been smiling.

"Hey, I told you not to laugh Camus." Celestia pouted at him.

Camus laughed at the pout on her face, "I am sorry Celestia it is just you are worst then Milo he hates the cold and he can still stand it."

"You are so mean Camus." Celestia gave him a small punch in the arm.

"Not a bad punch for a girl." He said looking at her.

"Thanks I told you I was not a weakling." Celestia followed her arms across her chest.

"I never said that you were." Camus pointed out.

Celestia gave him a look, "This is true."

"Come on weakling let's get you something warm to drink." Camus said as he pushed her towards a drink stand. Celestia tried to protest but Camus put a hand over her mouth to stop any words from coming out. While Celestia was waiting for her hot chocolate, which Camus had insisted he pay for. She was waiting off to the side of the booth and looking up at the sky it was starting to grow dark and stars were starting to come out it was so pretty outside at night. Sadly there was not a lot of stars that Celestia could see because of all the festival's bright yellow lights. Camus came over and leaned against the side of the booth next to Celestia she looked over at him.

She still could not believe that Camus of Aquarius was standing right next to her, he looked so hot and handsome standing there in the light.

He looked over at her, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Celestia said quickly as she turned her head the other way to hide her blush from Camus.

Celestia was tired of hanging her hands down by her sides so instead she deiced to put her hands up on the sides of the booth but she did not look where she was putting them and instead she put her hand on a burner that happened to be turned on high. She screamed so loud that people near her and Camus stared at her like she had grown two heads. She pulled her hand off the burner fast, before it could do anymore damage to her hand.

"What happened?" Camus asked as she looked at her hand it was not burned too much the skin was just red and it stung.

"I was an idiot and put my hand where it should not have been." Celestia said as she bit her tong to keep from screaming again.

"Here let me see." Camus grabbed her hand and looked at it. Celestia looked at him and blushed redder than before.

"Well it is not to bad it is not a 3rd degree burn." Camus said as he took her hand in his she felt how big his hand was compared to hers.

"That is good to know." Celestia said as she looked around at all the people that were watching theme. She jumped a little when she felt cold feeling running up her arm she looked down and saw Camus was using his ice powers to stop the burning and stinging feeling.

A lady that was working in the booth walked over to Celestia and Camus, "Here is your hot chocolate sir." She said as handed Camus the cup.

"Thanks, do you have a first aid kit?" he asked the lady.

"Yes of course." She disappeared under the booth and pulled out the white box with the red cross on it she handed it to Camus he thanked her.

"You are such an idiot Celestia." Camus said as he opened the box and pulled out a white bandages he wrapped one around her hand.

"There you should be fine now." Camus handed the first aid kit back to the lady she smiled at Camus and he turned back to Celestia.

"I am so sorry about this Camus." Celestia said as she hung her head.

Camus sighed as he watched her once happy face fall into a frown, "It is okay, don't worry about it. It was an accident right. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself again." Camus put an arm around her.

Celestia smiled at up at him and nodded, "I promise that I won't hurt myself again. Thanks for the bandage and the hot chocolate." Camus shook his head and sighed and Celestia smiled.

"Your welcome don't worry about it. Come on we better go find the others I am getting hungry." Camus said as he walked away.

Celestia smiled as she grabbed her hot chocolate before she could leave the lady at the window said to her, "You have a wonderful boyfriend there young lady don't lose that one." Celestia blushed and stared at the lady.

"Celestia come on lets go!" Camus yelled at her.

Celestia stared at the women one more time before running too Camus.

Camus and Celestia meet the other saints and girls in front of the food booths when Rosette, Rain, and Rose asked what had happened to Celestia's hand she told them the whole story while she was drinking her hot chocolate. Celestia noticed right away that her sister and friends were much happier than they had been when they had gotten here.

Celestia saw that Rosette was holding a stuffed animal lion, Rose was holding a stuffed animal sheep, and that Rain had a Rose in her hair. She smiled and then laughed a little bit when her friends and sister smiled at her and their eyes went over to the guys who were standing about 4 feet from them. Eve was running away from Kiki who was chasing her. After deciding what everyone wanted for dinner and then paying and waiting for all the food the saints and girls sat down at a empty table that could fit them all. Celestia sat between Camus and Milo and Kanon and Saga sat across from them, Rose sat between Mu and Shaka and Aldebaran sat across from them, Rosette sat between Mu and Aioria and Aiolos and Shura sat across from them, Rain sat between Aphrodite and Death Mask , and Eve sat between Kiki and Shion and Dokho sat across from them. Dinner was great the saints chatted with the girls there were a few times when girls who past and stare at the saints because no one had ever seen guys that looked this cute before. The girls would also glare at Rosette, Rain, Rose, and Celestia made eye contact with them. After dinner was over and Eve and Kiki had eaten their ice cream sundae that they had 

shared they headed off to find good seats for the fireworks. Eve had asked Aioria if she could ride on his shoulders and he had said yes so he picked her put and put her on his shoulders. Rosette and Celestia looked at each other and then at Aioria they could tell he loved their little sister. Kiki was being carried on Aiolos's shoulders and Eve was talking with him.

"He will make a great father." Celestia said.

"Shut up." Rosette hit her sister in the arm and she laughed.

Rain and Rose who had heard the converstation also laughed, "But Rosette you know she has a point." Rain pointed out.

"Not you too Rain." Rosette said as she looked at her sister and friends.

"Come on Rosette we know you like him something like that is probably going to happen to you two sometime." Rose said as she pointed her finger at Aioria. Rose, Rain, and Celestia laughed as Rosette shook her head at them. They wandered around for a bit till they found the perfect spot to watch the fireworks, the fireworks were being held away from the festival but during the fireworks the lights and rides would be turned off in order for people to see better. They sat in the grass and Eve and Kiki climbed off Aiolos's and Aioria's shoulders and ran around in the grass they even got Aldebaran to play with them he was trying to get Eve at this point who was avoiding him quite well.

"Hey Celestia I forgot to give you something." Camus said to her she turned her head with her eye brow rasied.

"Here." Camus said as he took her good hand and put something into it. Celestia opened her hand in it was a chocker necklace in the hanging down from the middle of it was the silver sign of Aquairus. Celestia smiled at Camus and mouthed thank to him he nodded. Celestia put the necklace around her neck after she did that she shivered as a cold wave of air blew in. Camus shook his head at her again and hit her lightly on the head. He told her that she was an idiot for not brining a jacket he took his off and put it around her shoulders she smiled at him and then looked up at the sky the stars were shining then she looked down at her sister who was talking to Aioria. Rosette smiled and winked at her. The lights went dark and Aldebaran came and sat back down Eve climbed up onto Celestia's lap and smiled at her sister, Celestia rapped her arms around her little sister. Rose was holding on tight to her sheep stuffed animal she was sitting next to Mu. Kiki climbed up onto Shion's lap, Shion smiled over at Celestia who smiled back.

The voice of a man came though the speakers telling everyone to take their seats because the fireworks were about to start. Everyone went quiet and about a minute later the fireworks started. Eve's and Kiki's eyes lit up with exicement as they watched the colorful fireworks explode above them music was playing in the background along to the fireworks. Celestia smiled as she knew some of the songs were from Disney Land's fireworks. She leaned back a little to look at her sister; she smiled when she saw Aioria's arm was around Rosette. Celestia saw that Rain was holding hands with Aphrodite. Celestia 

looked up at the fireworks again, this was the best day she had ever had in her life and she was sure that her sister and her friends felt the same way. Celestia her sisters and friends had never been happier.

* * *

_Please review tell me how I am doing. _

_Thanks very much_

_If you have any ideas please send me a message_

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Next Chapter Coming Soon: Sleep Over Madness_

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Anime Lover 77777_


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover Madness

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I have been so busy with my new school year and soccer pratice, but that is almost over so I will be able to update faster. Please forgive me. **

**_I would like to thank ruby32alchemist, Pitaloka, Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru, and KisaraCrystal,_ _Mystical Myst, Honey in the Sunshine, Kimill89, Kurasgurl, and Anime 300 for their awseome and kind reviews and favorting the story I hope you enjoy the chapter._ **

**- This story is for my best friends and Sisters, MYelloD (Crunchyroll), VixenMinamino (Crunchyroll), and ruby32alchemist (FanFiction), and KisaraCrystal**

**-Thanks so much to MYelloD for all of her great ideas, they helped me a lot (XD)**

**Disclamier: I don't own saint seiya**

**Claimer: I own Celestia, Eve, and Rosette**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rose(Belongs to VixenMinamino)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Rain (Belongs to ruby32alchemist)**

**Disclamier: I don not own Alexandra (Belongs to KisaraCrystal)**

**I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please read and review I want to know how I am doing. **

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Now on with the story,**

* * *

Celestia's Eve's, Rosette's, Rain's and Rose's lives could not have been any better, it had been about 2 months since the Saints had moved in next door to the sisters. Everyday Rose and Rain would come over to Rosette's house and the girls would go over to the Saints' house. The girls would talk to the guys for hours on end, have dinner over there, and even help Eve, Celestia, and Rose with their homework if they needed it. Rosette and Aioria had become really close friends, Rain and Aphrodite had become as close as a brother and sister, Celestia and Camus had become friends, Rose and Mu had also become good friends, and as for Eve and Kiki they had become so close it was hard to tear the two apart. Rosette had also become friends with Mu, Rain had become friends with Death Mask, and Celestia had become friends with Milo. Rose was kind of friends with Death Mask but she liked to annoy him more than anything else. But something was about to happen that would bring these young girls closer to the saints they loved.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE OF THE SAINTS'**

Celestia smiled as she watched Eve run around the saints' house chasing after Kiki; who had stolen her teddy bear that Mu had given her. Celestia and Rose had come out of school and had seen one of the saints waiting for them. It was their regular routine, one of the saints would always come to pick up the girls and then they would go off to get Eve. Saga and Kanon had come to pick up Celestia and Rose this time.

"Hey." Rose said as she sat on the couch next to Celestia.

"Hey, have fun annoying Death Mask again?" Celestia asked her friend as she laughed.

"Yes, I did for your information." Rose said with a red face.

"What did you do to him this time?" Celestia asked as she shook her head at Rose.

"Well I was in the kitchen looking for a soda when he came in and asked if he could have on. So, I grabbed on and shook it up and handed it to him and when he opened it…"

"It exploded all over his face." Celestia finished her friend's sentence.

Rose nodded and gave a huge smile as she laughed.

"You know one of these days he is just going to snap at you and then there is going to be no one around to save you from him." Celestia pointed a finger at her friend.

Rose pushed Celestia's hand down, "Don't worry he will never get me, I got that covered." Rose gave an evil smile to Celestia.

Celestia raised an eye brow at her friend, "Don't tell me I don't want to know."

Rose laughed just then the door opened and in walked Rosette and Rain, they had just come from work.

"Hey there are my favorite girls." Rain said as she walked over to Rose and Celestia on the couch.

"Hey Rain." Celestia and Rose said as they gave each other hugs. Celestia looked over at her sister, Rosette was still standing in the doorway leaning up against the wall she was talking on her cell phone to someone, Celestia could not make out the name of the person that she was talking too. All she saw was that her sister looked mad Celestia, heard bits and pieces of the conversation but she could not figure out what it was about.

"Hey Rain," Celestia looked at Rain who was heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." Rain said as turned to look at Celestia.

"Who is my sister talking too? And I would not go in there right now." Celestia said as she pulled herself off the couch.

"One of your Aunts, and why?" Rain asked.

"My Aunts but my sister hates our whole family, why would she be talking to them? Oh Rose gave Death Mask an exploding soda." Celestia said as she looked at her sister again.

"I don't really know why, you can ask her when she gets off the phone. An exploding soda, Rose you are asking for it." Rain warned Rose as she looked at her. Rose turned to face Rain; she took a sip of soda.

"Don't worry Rain I will be fine." Rose said with a happy smile.

Celestia watched her sister as she pulled her hands through her hair then she sighed and hung up the phone, Rosette turned and shut the door behind her then she walked over the couch and flung herself onto it. Rosette closed her eyes and then covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it.

"Rough phone call I take it?" Celestia asked as she knelt down on the floor with her arms over the side of the couch.

Rosette pulled the pillow away from her face, opened her eyes, and then sighed, "I hate them, I hate them all." She cried.

"Hate who?" Celestia asked with a confused look on her face.

"Our family, they are not helpful at all." Rosette screamed into the pillow again.

"Rosette either you tell me what is going on or I am going to have to call a therapist for you." Celestia joked.

"Ha ha very funny Celestia, but you are not helping the problem." Rosette said just as Aioria came down the stairs followed by Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Milo, Alebaran, Shaka, Dokho, Camus, Mu, Shion, and Aphrodite.

"What problem?" he asked as he walked over to the 3 girls sitting on the couch.

Rosette covered her face with her hands, "Our stupid building is getting the water pipes redone and they don't want anyone inside while the work is going on. So I was trying to find a place for us to stay. I asked one of my aunts and she said no."

"Why did she say no? What aunt?" Celestia asked Aioria gave Celestia a look.

"Aunt Samantha and she said no because we and I quote and she actually had the guts to say this to me, "you girls are just unnatural to the family you don't belong here anymore and you never did."" Rosette in her best imitation of their aunt's voice.

Everyone who was in the room started to laugh.

"Oh you mean the crow lady and that was a good imitation sis." Celestia said as she stopped laughing.

"Crow lady?" Camus asked as he came to stand next to Celestia.

Celestia nodded, "We gave all our aunts nick names because we hate them so much. Aunt Samantha really looks like a crow and she acts like one too with her voice sounding like a squawk."

"She is a crow and thanks for the compliment sis but that is not going to help us find a place to stay." Rosette said again as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You can stay here if you need." Shion added.

Rosette, Celestia, Rose, and Rain looked at him, "What?" they all asked together.

"You guys need a place to stay right," Shion prompted.

"Yeah." Rain said.

"Well then stay here we don't mind if you stay." Shion said as he walked over to stand in front of the girls.

"Really you would let 5 crazy hyper girls stay here?" Rosette asked as she looked up at Shion.

"Yeah, we would. You guys don't mind if the girls stay here do you?" Shion asked the guys.

"I don't mind." Dokho said.

"We don't mind." Saga and Kanon said together.

"Either do we." Aioria and Aioros said. The rest of the saints did not mind about the girls staying the night either, even Death Mask who came into the family room and glaring at Rose said that he did not mind. So it was decided that Rose, Celestia, Eve, Rosette, and Rain would spend Friday night in the house of the Gold saints.

"Maybe we should like have a mini party." Rose suggested. Aioria, Rosette, Celestia, Camus, Mu, Milo, Rain, Death Mask, Aphrodite, Eve, Kiki, and Saga were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. They were sitting on the deck in the back of the house snaking on chips, soda, and candy.

"A mini party." Rain repeated.

"Yeah, you know like with movies, music, food, drinks, and games." Rose said happily as she jumped up and down in a little bit in her seat.

"That is actually not a bad idea." Milo said as looked off into the sky thinking.

"I don't think it is a bad idea either." Aioria said.

"Well then I guess we are going to have to go shopping," Rosette said with a smile as Eve cheered at the thought of a party.

"Yay, we are going to have a party." She said in a small voice.

"Yes we are and you can bring as many toys as you want." Rosette told her little sister. Eve smiled at her big sister and turned to Kiki and started to talk about the toys that she was going to bring so that they could play together.

"Okay now that we are going to have a party we need to get stuff because we don't have enough food for everyone." Mu said.

"Well let's make a check list." Rain said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and she started to write.

"Okay, so we are going to need pizza. What kind does everyone like?" Rain asked as she looked up at Camus, Aphrodite, Saga, Death Mask, Milo, Aioria, and Mu.

"Well I think we will just go with one cheese, one pepperoni, and a vegetarian one just in case for Mu and Shura." Aioria said with a smile at Mu.

"Hey watch it." Mu said as he pointed a finger at Aioria, they both laughed.

"I have that down; now soda we will just pick random ones and I guess you guys need beer and Camus needs his wine." Rain said with an evil smile at Camus he just glared at her.

"I hate the taste of beer, it taste like gas combined with mucus. That is my opinion anyway." Camus said defensively. The others just laughed.

"Okay now time for the good stuff videos and music; and we are going to need some scary movies, funny ones, and for Kiki and Eve some kid ones." Rain said as she wrote it down.

"What are we going to do about the little rascals when we are watching the scary movies?" Aphrodite asked.

"I guess just put them in another room with and TV and they will be fine." Rosette said with a shrug.

"Good idea. I never thought of that." Aphrodite said.

"I sometimes have to do it when Rain comes over with a movie that has a higher rating than PG. Eve just watches TV in my room until we are done or just plays with Celestia." Rosette said.

"Jeez Rosette you have good parenting skills where as Kiki is around us." Aioria said.

"I kind of got it from my mother that was the one thing I got from her. That I actually use." Rosette said with a half smile she looked at Celestia who nodded.

"I guess we can just get some music at home or buy some." Rain said quickly changing the subject before any of the saints could ask about Celestia's, Rosette's, and Eve's mother.

"Now all that is left is who is going to get what." Rose said with enthusiasm.

"I guess I can get the other food we need like ice cream and what not." Celestia said with a sigh.

"I will take the movies that is my specialty." Rosette said with pride.

"I will get the music." Rose said happily.

"And I guess that leaves me with the pizza. We are all done now all we have to do is get the stuff." Rain said with a smile as she put the piece of paper away.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Rosette said with a happy smile.

"Now I really don't want to go to work tomorrow." Rain said as she took a sip of soda.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because I am not going to be able to focus on what I am teaching." Rain said with a laugh, Aphrodite smiled at her.

* * *

**HANE HIGH SCHOOL**

**LAST CLASS OF THE DAY**

**PERIOD 6: GYM **

"Set me!" Rose yelled as she spiked a volley ball over the net it landed with a loud thud onto the wooden floor.

"Point for right side!" the P.E. teacher yelled.

"Alright, yeah way to go Rose." Celestia said as they gave each other high-fives.

It was the last period of the day, gym class for both Celestia and Rose. They were playing volley ball for the 7th time in a row, and Rose's and Celestia's team was winning right at the moment. However volley ball was the last thing on Rose's and Celestia's minds. They were thinking more about the sleepover with the saints tonight than anything else. Both of the girls could hardly pay attention that day, both of the girls had made arrangements with Mu and Camus to meet them after school so that they could help them go get the things they needed for tonight. Celestia looked at the clock on the wall 3 minutes till the bell rang and then they were out of here. The teacher motioned for Rose to serve again, she did and it bounced around twice on the other side before coming over onto the other side. It started to fall in front of the net there was no way it was going to make it to a person in time so Celestia did the only thing she could she dove for it she landed on her knees and they scraped the wooden floor. Celestia got the ball up over the other side of the net just as the bell rang and the teacher blew her whistle and the ball fell onto the floor. After saying which side had won which was the team that Celestia and Rose had been on they were excused to go get dressed.

Celestia and Rose ran into the girls' locker room and changed quickly and then they both ran to their lockers got their books that they needed for their weekend homework and then ran to the front of the school. Camus and Mu were there; Camus was standing under a tree well hidden from the girls and Mu was leaning against the school's wall.

"Hey." Celestia said as she waved to Mu; who waved back. She said goodbye to Rose and Mu and said that she would see them back at the house and they turned to go to the music store.

"Hey, how was your day?" Camus asked as he smiled at her.

"Boring as all the other days." Celestia said as they set out for the grocery store.

"How was your day?" Celestia asked as they walked along.

"Pretty calm to tell you the truth I got to read a little bit before Milo came in and dragged me downstairs to help with the set up for the sleep over." Camus said.

Celestia laughed, "Sounds like you had a better day than me. I have so much homework this weekend."

"What do you have?" Camus asked her.

"Let's think I had four classes today not counting P.E., for French I have to write a paper in French, for Government I have to write an essay plus study for a test on Monday, and English I have to write a 10,000 word paper on some poem that Shakespeare wrote."

"Sounds like fun." Camus joked.

Celestia turned to stare at him and then she saw that he was laughing, "You butt head." She gave Camus a small push and he just laughed some more.

"I am sorry I just could not resist." Camus said with a smile.

"You are so full of yourself." Celestia said with a shake of her head as they walked into the store.

"What do we need to get?" Camus asked.

"My sister gave me a list, here." Celestia handed him a paper.

"How are we going to carry this all home?" Camus asked looking from the paper to Celestia.

"My sister is coming to pick us up after she and Aioria go movie hunting." Celestia said as she pushed the cart down an aisle and took the list from Camus looking at it.

"That is a good idea. Hey can you go run down a few isles and got pick up some of this stuff for me." Celestia said as she handed him the list he took it and left to go get the things.

Celestia hummed a small tune as she looked through all the sodas trying to pick out the best ones she chose Root Beer, , and Sprite. She was just turning around to get some chips when she bumped into someone; Celestia feel backwards as did the other person.

Celestia rubbed the back of her head as she opened her eyes to make sure the other person was okay, "I am so sorry about that I was not looking where I was going."

"No, it is my fault, I am so, Celestia. Celestia is that you?" asked a girl with sapphire blue hair that went down past her waist and sky blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" Celestia asked as she got up and picked up the chips next to her.

"Yeah you do it is me." Said the girl.

"I am sorry I don't remember you." Celestia said as she put the chips in the cart.

"Celestia it is me, Alexandra." Alexandra pointed to herself.

Celestia looked at her face trying to remember who she was then it hit her, Alexandra. The same Alexandra that was taken out of public school after her mother had died and then sent to live with her father and then he sent her to high and fancy private school, Rose Academy.

"Alexandra what are you doing here?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, I was just getting some food for dinner tonight. It is so good to see you again." Alexandra said as she hugged Celestia.

"It is good to see you too. How have you been?" Celestia asked as she leaned against her cart.

"Good, I have been a little busy though trying to take care of my two brothers and keep up with my homework while my father is away." Alexandra said.

"Your dad still go on business trips that last 5 months?' Celestia asked her.

"Yeah, we were out of food at home so I had to go buy some more. I have to feed my brothers and of course myself." Alexandra said pointing to herself.

Camus walked around the corner and up to Celestia, "I got your stuff." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks Camus just put it in the basket." Celestia said to him. Alexandra stared at Camus.

"Ummm, Celestia who…" Alexandra started but could not finish.

"Oh, my bad. Alexandra this is Camus. Camus, Alexandra." Celestia said turning her back to grab something.

"Hi. Are you one of Celestia friends?" Camus asked her.

Alexandra nodded slowly. She leaned over to whisper in Celestia's ear, "Who? What? When? Where? Why? And How?"

Celestia looked at her sideways, "It is a long, long, long story I will tell you later."

Alexandra nodded backing away from Camus a little afraid that he was going to give that ice glare at her or freeze her. Well, she could not believe that Camus of Aquarius was standing in front of her with one of her best friends.

"Do we have everything?" Camus asked Celestia, she looked up at him.

"Yup, everything on my sister's list, and for the silent question of can we go now that you are asking Camus. The answer is yes." Celestia said giving a sideways looked to him. Even though Camus did not show that he was bored; Celestia still saw through the cold man.

"You're leaving?" Alexandra asked Celestia and Camus.

"Yeah, I have to get back home before my sister and set up the food otherwise she will kill me." Celestia rubbed the back of her head and gave a short laugh.

"Why do you need all this food anyway Celestia? There is no way you and your sisters could eat all this stuff by yourself. And I thought that you were trying to watch your weight." Alexandra ducked just in time as a bag of chips was thrown at her. They landed on the floor with several loud cracks as the chips broke into tiny pieces.

"I never said that I had a weight problem. For your information this is not all for me or my sisters." Celestia said to her friend.

Alexandra just laughed holding her sides, "So what is it for then?"

"My sisters, two of my friends, and I are spending the night in the saint's house, because they are doing some work in our building and we had no place to go so the saints offered to take us in for the night. We decided to turn the thing into kind of like a mini party. That is what the food is for." Celestia said her arms across her chest. She knew Alexandra was just kidding about the whole weight thing that was just Alexandra's personality talking. Celestia had always told Alexandra that she was just like Death Mask of Cancer and that if the two would ever meet they would most likely have some contest due to Alexandra's spicy temper, which of course was also like Death Mask's. So Alexandra had fallen in love with Death Mask because he was so much like her in so many ways.

"Saints? As you mean in; there are more of them?" Alexandra asked her eyes wide.

Celestia nodded her head smiling, "Yup, all of them are real and I mean all of the Gold Saints are real."

"But how?" Alexandra asked still having a confused looked on her face.

"It is a very long story, I will tell you another time. Hey want to come over? Spend the night with some of the world's greatest heroes." Celestia said with a huge smile and a laugh played in her eyes. Camus looked down at her and sighed. Celestia just smiled at him.

"Sure, I would love to come over. That would be great; my brothers are spending the night at friend's houses anyway." Alexandra had the biggest smile on her face that Celestia had ever seen her smile. Alexandra was the happiest she had been in a long time. I mean, why would she not be happy? She was meeting Athena's Gold Saints. The saints that she had seen in episodes and mangas, the guys that she had fallen in love with at first site.

"Okay then come on let's go then. We will check out and then we can head to the Starbucks next store and wait for my sister there and then we can go home." Celestia said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**WITH ROSTTE AND AIORIA **

"Stop tickling me Aioria your going to make me died of laughter." Rosette said as she tried to wiggle out of Aioria grip. She and Aioria had been looking at movies for about the last half hour or so and they had found some pretty good ones to watch. Aioria had been leaning against the one of the movie racks talking to Rosette about little kids and their cute ways. When he had suddenly come behind her and had started to tickle her.

"Come on your sister can't be that bad. I think she is cute like you." Aioria said as he stopped tickling her but still held her around the waist. Rosette turned a little red at what he had said and that he was still holding her.

"Tha…thanks Aioria." Rosette managed to get out, though her face was still bright red.

Aioria smiled at her as he let her go, "What movies are we getting?"

"Well for us, the scary movies I found The Grudge, The Nightmare on Elm Street, The Messagers, Open Water, Jaws, Prom Night, and Lake Placid. And then for Kiki and Eve I got some Disney movies. Eve really likes them she watches them 24/7 so hopefully Kiki will like them too." Rosette said with a smile as she and Aioria headed to check the movies out. Aioria smiled at her as he watched her check the movies out, she really was something else.

* * *

**APHRODITE AND RAIN**

"This stuff smells great." Aphrodite said with a smile. He and Rain were on the way back to the house with the 3 huge pizzas that were now sitting in Aphrodite's lap.

"I know it is making me so hungry." Rain said, she heard her stomach grumble.

"I think your stomach agrees." Aphrodite said with a laugh and Rain gave him a sideways look and laughed too.

"Hey, I have not eating a lot today so I am starving." Rain said as she stopped at the stop light.

"Why don't you eat more?" Aphrodite asked her.

"I don't really have a lot of time on my hands. Most of the time I just eat at Rosette's house. With all my teaching duties and what not." Rain said as she looked out the front window.

"Well then I will just have Alebabaran make you food." Aphrodite smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rain turned the darkest shade of red possible and almost went into the lane next to her, the car next to her honked the horn and Rain served back into her lane. She was still a dark shade of red.

* * *

**ROSE AND MU**

"Oh my gosh I love this song." Rose said as she jumped up and down. One of her favorite songs was playing; Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

Mu smiled at her as she jumped up and down looking through all the music in the store.

"Mu what kinds of music do you like?" Rose asked as she turned to face him.

"I don't know really, I guess calm music ones that make you fall asleep." Mu said with a small smile down at her.

"Okay then we will get some of that. And I know Rosette and Celestia are going to want some of Evanescence and Within Temptation." Rose said with a sigh at her friend and her friend's sister. Mu gave a small laugh as well.

"What about you Rose? What kinds of music do you like?" Rose looked at him with a thinking look on her young face.

"I don't know that is hard to say but I will get back to you on that." Rose said just as her cell phone began to rang she picked it up.

"Yes?" Rose said in a clear voice.

"No, we are almost done Celestia." Rose said again as she looked through more music.

"Okay, your sister is picking us up. Where again?"

"In the front of the store, 5 minutes. That is fine, okay thank you. See you soon." Rose hung up the phone and turned to Mu.

"What is the news?" Mu asked her as he took some of the CDs from her to hold for her as she grabbed a few more.

"Rosette and Aioria are coming to get us in 5 minutes." Rose said as they headed to the checkout lines to get the CDs.

"I am so happy for this party tonight. Food, drinks, movies, music, and fun." Rose said as she danced a little as she waited in line. Mu laughed a little at her excitement.

"You sound happy." Mu said with at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun. I am so happy." Rose said as she jumped up and down some more.

* * *

**AT THE SAINTS HOUSE**

**TIME: 7:40 PM**

Rosette laughed as she watched her sister and her friends talk about her homework and school and their dummy teachers and how Celestia wished that she was a little kid again. The saints, Celestia, Rosette, Alexandra, Rose, Rain, and Eve were in the saint's living room eating pizza, chips, cookies, and more junk food than had ever been seen. And they had also been drinking a lot of soda and Celestia was hyper already from drinking so much soda.

Rosette and Aioria had picked up Celestia, Camus, Alexandra, and then Rose and Mu. Alexandra had been attacked by Rosette when she got into the car. And Alexandra had been so surprised to see Aioria and Mu that she had almost passed out. The girls were having the best time of their lives right now with the saints. Alexandra had almost passed out when she had seen the other saints, but when she met Death Mask she nearly fainted. Well, she fell on top of Celestia who was standing behind her.

"Man Celestia you are such a complainer." Rosette said to her sister as she grabbed her sister in a head lock and began to rub her hair.

"Ouch, sis your killing my hair." Celestia said as she tried to get out of her sister grip without knocking over the soda, beer, and the wine laying all around her. They were sitting on the ground and on the couch near the TV listening it music and laughing their heads off.

Rosette let her sister's hair go, "Sorry you needed that."

Celestia glared at her sister, "That is not nice sis."

Rosette looked at Aioria and shrugged. Aioria smiled at her and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Awww you two look so cute together." Alexandra said as she watched the two of them act like brother and sister. But cuter than that.

"I don't think that I have ever had this much fun before." Death Mask said from his place on the floor next to Alexandra, she was still bright red.

"See what happens when you talk to people." Celestia shot at him. He glared at her.

"Be quite, Celestia and go sit in the corner." Death Mask said as he glared harder at her.

Celestia hung her head and started to fake cry, "I am sorry Death Mask. Forgive me."

Death Mask put his hands up in defense, "It is okay Celestia I forgive you just please stop crying."

Celestia stopped and then smiled at him, "I was just kidding Death Mask." The other saints laughed along with the other girls.

"Celestia you are dead." Death Mask said as he started for her, Celestia pushed herself up and she started to run she jumped over the couch as Death Mask lunged for her.

The saints and the girls just laughed harder at the two as they ran around the house. Celestia always a few steps in front of Death Mask. She hide behind Camus as she came back to her friends. As Death Mask started for her, Camus turned on Death Mask.

"Don't even think about it Death Mask. Touch her and you are going to wind up a frozen statue." Camus said as he put Celestia onto his lap. Celestia turned her bright red again, but she was smiling at her friends who were laughing. Rosette was smiling back at her sister and nodding her head.

"Death Mask why don't you keep my friend Alexandra company." Celestia said with a smile. Alexandra glared at her friend shaking her head at her. As if telling her no, don't send him over here, what if he talks to me. I don't know what to say to him.

Death Mask glared at her but did not try and attack her instead he turned around and sat near Alexandra with a very small smile on his face. Alexandra turned bright red and looked away from him. She was trying to say something but she could not because she was so shy.

"I say that we start watching movies." Kanon said as he took another bite of pizza.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rosette said as she looked at her watch; 8:45.

"Yeah, I want to watch a movie sissy." Eve said as she jumped up and down on the couch where she was sitting next to Kiki.

"Come on then girls let's go get our pajamas on." Rain said as she helped up Rosette and the two disappeared up the stairs.

Celestia smiled at the saints. "We don't mind cleaning up." Shion said as he waved the girls up the stairs so that they could change.

"Okay." The rest of the girls, Celestia, Rose, and Alexandra ran up the stairs to change. Eve running ahead of her sister and her sister's friends. Shion sighed as he watched them go up the stairs then he turned to help the others clean up the plates and cups that had been left on the floor. The girls came down about 10 minutes later in the pajamas. Rosette ran into the kitchen and she pulled out the ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, sprinkles, and whip cream and put them on the table. Then she pulled out about 6 cups filled them up with milk and then put them into the microwave.

"What are you doing now?" Aioros asked as he put some more dishes in the sink and he turned on the water.

"Dessert and hot chocolate." Rosette said with a smile as she helped him dry the clean dished that he had already done.

"Man, I don't think I have ever seen you guys eat this much before." Aioros smiled at her. Rosette giggled.

"We don't really get to do this a lot at home. So we are kind of going all out here." Rosette put away some of the clean cups.

"Hey, I am not stopping you by all means eat." Aioros said with a huge smile on his face. Aioria walked into the room and put some more dishes in the sink. He looked at the stuff on the table and then turned to look at Rosette; she just smile some more.

"What are you guys up too?" Aioria asked as he looked from his brother to Rosette.

"Oh nothing just talking about food." Rosette said with a shrug.

After the hot chocolate was done she pulled out the cups and then filled them with the chocolate and took a sip. "Yes, this great. Here try some Aioria." Rosette handed him the cup.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at his brother.

"Hot chocolate smart one it is good. Try some." Aioria took a sip and then smiled at Rosette.

"Wow, this is great." He said as he handed the cup to his brother to try some.

"Yeah, this great. Hey Rosette can you make some more of this." Aioros said as he handed her back the cup.

"Sure, not a problem." Rosette smiled and then laughed at the two brothers. Rosette winded up making hot chocolate for all 14 of the saints and making them their ice cream. By the time Rosette had gotten Kiki and Eve settled with their movie, ice cream, and hot chocolate in another room it was already 9:42. She came and sat down on the floor between Aioria and her sister, Celestia. Aioria handed her the ice cream and hot chocolate she took them from him thanking him.

"What movie are we watching first?" Rosette asked her sister.

"I just chose one at random," Celestia looked at the title of the movie that she had picked. "The Nightmare on Elm Street."

Rosette jumped a little in her seat next to Aioria, "Great you picked one of the scarier ones."

"Sorry, at least I did not pick The Grudge. You would have been holding on to Aioria for dear life if we were watching that one. Oh and if we were watch the Japanese version you would be on top of him screaming for your life." Celestia said with a smile. Rosette glared at her sister.

"That is not funny.

" Rosette said as she jumped some more but not because of the movie. It had started to rain outside and there was thunder and lightning on top of that.

"Wow, perfect weather for scary movies." Rain told her friends.

"You can say that again Rain." Alexandra said. And so Dohko turned out the lights of the family room. The windows were closed but the curtains were left open and they could see the lighting flashing in the distance. The girls were on the floor covered in blankets their head were propped up on pillows that so that they could see the TV. Death Mask was next to Alexandra, Mu was next to Alexandra, next to Mu was Rose, next to Rose was Camus, next to Camus was Celestia, next to Celestia was Rosette, next to Rosette was Aioria, next to Aioria was Rain, and next to Rain was Aphrodite. The rest of the saints were on the couches or somewhere on the floor around the girls; like they were protecting them from something. Shion took the DVD from Celestia put it in and turned on the movie. The opening credits started rolling.

"This is going to be so much fun." Rosette said to her sister. Celestia nodded in agreement, she was lying next to the guy of her dreams. The movie started to play, Camus turned his head to look at Celestia she did not notice him her eyes were on the television set. She was so beautiful but he knew that he would never be able to tell her, because how could she ever love someone so cold like him. Celestia noticed someone looking at her. Her eyes went to Camus and she smiled at him.

Half way during the movie the girls started to get closer to their saints. Celestia had laid her head on Camus's chest he looked down at her smiling; he wrapped one arm around her waist. Aioria already had Rosette wrapped up in his arms because of a few scary scenes that happened during the movie. Rain had her head right underneath Aphrodite's chin and he had his arms around her waist. Rose was snuggled up on Mu's chest. His arms around her waist keeping her warm and comfortable. Alexandra on accident had placed her head on Death Mask's chest when she finally figured out what she was laying on she freaked out a little bit and tried to pull away from Death Mask; but he pulled her back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and turned her head back to the movie.

It was about 1:30 in the morning when the saints and the girls finally finished watching the second movie; "The Grudge". The girls had fallen asleep near the middle of the movie and the saints not wanting to wake them stayed up to finish watching the movie. Saga got up and turned off the movie the room went dark. Most of the saints were asleep now or were going to sleep. But Aioria, Death Mask, Mu, Camus, and Aphrodite. Were smiling down at the girls that were fast asleep on their chest. They pulled the blankets up more around the girls to keep them warm. They finally fell asleep, the rain, thunder, and lighting crashing around them.

* * *

_Please review tell me how I am doing. _

_Thanks very much_

_If you have any ideas please send me a message_

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Next Chapter Coming Soon: Soccer Match and Date with the Leo_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_Anime Lover 77777_


End file.
